Vampire Wars
by Lissanrose
Summary: Rose Hathaway meets the Cullens after being taken by strigoi. A war is brewing silently between the Volturi and the Moroi court. Who will survive and how does Rose fit in the situation? Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA or Twilight or its characters.**

Chapter 1

Rose POV

We were all hanging out at court with Lissa. It had been a while since we could get together like this and be around friends. Tasha's trial was over and I felt bad for Christian because she was the only family that he had left. Tasha was found guilty of course and she was executed soon after. Christian took it hard, but what made it harder was the Moroi shunned him because of his aunt's betrayal. Adrian and I had come to a very strained agreement to be friends but we both knew that it would take some time to fully heal from my betrayal of him. Jill was back at the academy for the start of the new school year. Lissa and Jill were getting along, but it was a strained relationship. Lissa felt betrayed by her father due to his infidelity. Lissa was Queen of course and she was working to make things more equal between the Damphirs and the Moroi. Lissa and Mia were talking about random topics and when the conversation turned to shopping I groaned. Shopping was okay I guess, but I wasn't concerned about any of that. I just wanted us all to hang out and reconnect with each other after all that has happened.

"Shopping is a great idea Mia. Rose do you think that we could go to the mall?" Lissa asked. I hated when she sprung these things on me but I hated to deny her requests, so I agreed. Lissa and Mia both squealed with delight and I was still surprised that we had all become such great friends.

So Lissa, Mia, and I had a girl's day at the mall. Dimitri stayed at court with Christian and Eddie so they could do guy things. I requested two more guardians to accompany us. I was Lissa's primary guardian but Lissa ordered me not to be on guard duty, but if the need arose I would step in. The five of us piled into the van and headed for the mall near court. Lissa and Mia chatted adamantly about the things that they would buy and I interjected when I had something to add to the conversation. When we got to the mall, I kept a close eye on Lissa. I knew that I wasn't on duty, but since the bond was gone I didn't have that to rely on to ensure her safety.

The trip was uneventful until we started for the parking lot. Before we knew it there were several Strigoi around us. I pulled my stake immediately as did the other two guardians. Lissa was terrified and Mia was too, but she looked like she would jump in if necessary. The Strigoi that I assumed was the leader smirked evilly at our group and started to speak.

"Well if it isn't the famous Rosemarie Hathaway, guardian extraordinaire. It will be a pleasure to turn you, unfortunately our leader has other plans for you." He sneered.

"Too bad for you that neither of you will get your wish." I replied and the Strigoi lunged at our group. After fighting several Strigoi off of the group, the two other guardians managed to get Lissa and Mia to the van. There were still three Strigoi and I had killed three already. I was losing this fight and I knew it I called to the other guardians while battling the Strigoi. "Get the Moroi out of here now!" I ordered and seconds later I heard the screeching of tires that told me that they were headed to the safety of the court. I staked one more Strigoi before I was struck in the head and darkness surrounded me.

I woke up what I assumed was several hours later staring into the red rimmed eyes of one of the Strigoi that I fought at the mall. I was chained to a pole in what looked to be an abandoned warehouse. I shook off the disorientation as the Strigoi began to speak.

"Welcome back Rosemarie. Now since you caused us to fail in obtaining the Queen, you will use the bond that you have with her to tell us where she is and how to get to her." Was he stupid? Where else would the Queen be and what makes him think I would sell her out like that? Regardless of the fact that I don't have the bond anymore I would still never use it for their benefit.

"Go to Hell. I will never let you get anywhere near her." I spat. He just smiled evilly and the torture began. For hours I suffered beatings, bites, broken bones, and bruises. The only thing that I said to them was that I wasn't bonded to her anymore. They of course didn't believe me and the torture increased to other things. Cuts, more bites, starvation, and they asked again. I told them the same thing, never giving her location. That's when things got worse and all I could think about through the torture was that I was going to die here and I would never see Dimitri or Lissa again. Sure I would miss my other friends too, but Dimitri was my soul mate and Lissa was the first true friend and only family that I depended on for most of my life. As the Strigoi gave up on getting information from me, they left me there to die. As I drifted in and out of consciousness, I said a silent goodbye to those friends and family that I would never see again.

Edward POV

Everything was going rather well. Renesmee grows every day and Bella is well suited for this life. Our family moved from Forks to another small town in Pennsylvania. I could tell that Bella missed Forks and Charlie but it was for the best and she understands that. We had been here several years now and the time to move again was drawing closer. We hadn't decided on a new location yet. I left the house to get Carlisle from the hospital. His car was being serviced for regular maintenance and it was easier for me just to drive down and get him.

Carlisle and I were driving home from his shift at the hospital when we passed a large abandoned warehouse just outside of town that had a strong smell of blood. The blood was not the same as most of the humans I have encountered, but it was still seemingly human. I glanced quickly at Carlisle who parked nearby and we went to check it out. We followed the scent to the rear of the warehouse and we were horrified and surprised at what we saw. There was a short girl that seemed to be about Bella's age, chained to a pole and left there to die. She had been severely beaten and I had hoped that we weren't too late. Not many humans could survive this kind of brutality.

Carlisle rushed over to her and from his thoughts I found that she had a pulse but it was faint. Her clothes were almost non-existent and I also noticed a scar on her chest. I had seen scars like that before and wondered what kind of life this girl led if she had been shot at such a young age. She stirred slightly as Carlisle assessed her injuries and it was quite a list. As Carlisle listed the injuries in his mind I was astonished that she was holding on to life.

"My name is Carlisle and I'm a doctor. Can you tell me your name or what happened?" Carlisle asked her. She looked up weakly.

"Rose" was all she said.

"Rose can you tell me who did this to you?" He asked. I could tell that she wouldn't make it and Carlisle noticed it too. "Rose I have to ask you something. You are dying. I can save you and make you like us, but if you choose that your life will be much different." He explained.

"What are you?" She asked weakly.

"We are vampires, but we have learned to live off of animal blood instead of human blood." She nodded slightly taking in his explanation.

"Okay." She said getting even weaker. Carlisle bit her wrist and we looked for something to cover her broken body in while the venom spread through her body. She didn't make a sound and I was worried that we had been too late. Carlisle placed her in the backseat and I sat with her in case she started to scream or something through the change.

We got home quickly and Alice was standing at the garage with the rest of the family behind her. I thought that she might have seen this in one of her visions and her thoughts confirmed it. Carlisle explained things to the family while I got Rose out of the car and headed to the room we had set up with a hospital bed. We set this up so that if Jacob or Renesmee were to get sick or hurt we could avoid the hospital. I lay her down gently and Rosalie, Alice, Esme and Bella came in to clean her up and get some clothes on her. I walked back downstairs leaving the girls to their task and went to speak with Carlisle and the rest of the family.

"How is she Edward?" Carlisle asked.

"The same" I replied. "We just have to wait to see if the change doesn't kill her. She has already been through so much. I didn't think that a human could go through that and survive."

"What happened to her?" Jacob asked holding Renesmee who slept soundly beside him. I had almost forgotten he was here.

"We found her in an abandoned warehouse and she was almost beaten beyond recognition. She was chained in there to a pole and she has many broken bones and bruises. I also suspect that she was raped but we can't confirm that yet. We will no more once the girls get her cleaned up." The boys looked angry and horrified at the same time. Minutes later we heard screams coming from upstairs and we ran to the room. Remarkably, the girl was cleaned and dressed crouched in the corner looking like she was ready to attack the girls. Her thoughts told me that she was scared and confused. I walked up in front of the girls and urged them to take a step back, giving Rose some space.

"Rose, I know you are confused but we need you to calm down and we will explain everything we can. Do you remember anything?" I asked. She looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Strigoi" was all she said.

"What is Strigoi?" I asked.

"Vampires. Evil vampires." She said. I was confused by her.

"Can we go downstairs and you can explain to us what you mean?" I asked and she nodded. We all went downstairs and Carlisle introduced her to the family.

"Rose, my name is Carlisle and this is my wife Esme, My son Edward and his wife Bella, Their daughter Renesmee and her boyfriend Jacob, Alice and her husband Jasper, Emmet and his wife Rosalie." Carlisle said. "Can you tell us what you remember?"

"I was a Damphir. I guarded the Moroi queen and my best friend Lissa Dragomir. We went to the mall when we were attacked by a group of Strigoi and I fought them while the others got away. I was knocked out and when I woke up they tried to torture me for information on Lissa, but I didn't give them anything."

"You said you were a Damphir, what does that mean?" I asked.

There are three types of vampires in my world, well old world now I guess. There are Moroi who are good vampires. They are mortal and grow old, have children, and die. There are Damphirs who are half human and half Moroi. Then there are Strigoi. They are evil and are immortal. Moroi take blood in small amounts that doesn't hurt the donors. Strigoi kill their victims and have no morals or emotional connection to what they once were." She explained. "Damphirs can only reproduce with the Moroi so our job is to protect the Moroi. Without the Moroi we cease to exist. Of course that doesn't matter now does it." She said sadly.

"So wait, there are other types of vampires?" Jacob asked and Rose nodded.

"Strigoi are what Damphirs are trained to protect the Moroi from. Strigoi can be killed several ways. Fire, decapitation, and a silver stake to the heart." She turned and lifted her hair to reveal tattoos on her neck. "The lightning bolts crossed are single kills and the star is from fighting in a large battle. The star shows that the wearer killed too many Strigoi to count." She explained. She turned back around to meet our stunned faces and smiled. "So what am I now?"

"We are vampires of a different kind. We hunt animals instead of humans and have emotions and some of us have certain powers. Our saliva contains venom that starts the conversion as soon as it enters the bloodstream. We can go in the sun, but it would attract a lot of attention so we avoid it. Our skin sparkles like diamonds. We are governed by the Volturi in Italy and have one basic rule. We cannot expose ourselves to the humans." Carlisle explained.

"Our society works with a select group of humans called alchemists. They work to keep the knowledge of our existence secret from other humans. They clean up after Strigoi attacks and such so that humans don't get wind of anything strange. Moroi saliva contains endorphins that causes the blood donor to get a high from the bite, which can be addictive. All Moroi have elemental magic and there are five that they could specialize in. Earth, Air, Fire, Water, and Spirit. Spirit is the rarest."

Rose POV

I woke up in what looked like a hospital room and there were several women in the room. I automatically went on the defensive, crouching in the corner of the room. There was a burning in my throat that caused me to scream. I remembered the burning I felt through my body and I knew that I was different now, but I didn't know what I was.

I was directed downstairs and I was amazed at what I learned. There was another type of vampire that I never knew about. They explained their world and I shared mine. I was amazed that they were similar to the Strigoi but also very different. I noticed that my beautiful tanned skin was paler and a look in the mirror revealed red eyes had replaced my brown ones. They explained that my eyes would become lighter when I drank animal blood.

I let my thoughts trail off to the people that I would miss from my old life. I would miss Lissa, but I would miss Dimitri the most. Edward looked at me curiously as if he had heard my thoughts. He nodded in confirmation. Damn. He laughed and everyone looked at him strangely.

"She has realized I can hear her thoughts." He explained.

"I bet it's a bitch to have someone's thoughts in your head all the time isn't it? Better you than me, I've had enough of that with Lissa." He looked confused. "Lissa is a spirit user and one of her powers is healing. When I was 15, we were in a car crash and everyone died but her. She used her healing powers to bring me back, creating a bond between us. I could hear her thoughts and feel her emotions. Sure it had its perks, but I hated it sometimes. I missed the bond but wished I had it now."

"You mean that you didn't have it when we found you?" Carlisle asked.

"I guess technically if you include the transition to what I am now, I have died three times. The first was the accident when Lissa and I were bonded, the second wasn't long ago. The bond was broken when I was shot in the chest and healed on my own without the help of spirit. And well you know the third." I stated and they looked at me in shock.

"How did you end up getting shot?" Carlisle asked.

"I was framed for the murder of the former queen and when I called out the real killer, she took a shot at Lissa. I jumped in to protect her, thus getting the bullet headed for her. That is what my job was as a guardian." I stated. "I understand that you are all still curious, but can we continue this later? The burning in my throat is getting very uncomfortable."

"Of course, Edward, Emmet, and Jasper will take you hunting." Carlisle said. The boys and I went hunting and I felt much better. I was able to curb the thirst enough to stop myself from attacking the humans I sensed about a mile away and it was pretty easy to ignore. We came back to the house and talked some more about our past lives. They asked me if I had any family that I would miss and my mood plummeted.

"My mother dropped me off at the academy when I was four so I didn't see her much until recently. I never knew my father until after I turned 18, but I am closer to both than I was. I will miss Lissa and all my friends, but I will miss Dimitri the most." I said sadly. "Lissa and I had escaped from the academy and were away for two years until Dimitri tracked us down in Portland and dragged us back to the academy. He was one of the school's guardians and assigned to Lissa. He became my mentor and combat instructor but we eventually fell in love. He was turned Strigoi during a rescue mission and I dropped out of school on my eighteenth birthday to fulfill a promise to him. I set out to find him and kill him."

"Why?" Alice asked.

"Strigoi are emotionless and only think about blood and power. Any morals they had before are long gone. We promised each other that if we were ever turned Strigoi that we would kill the other. I found him in Russia, but he captured me. I hesitated. He kept me prisoner for a while, feeding from me to keep me weak. When I finally got my head on straight I managed to escape, barely. I ended up staking him twice that night. Once was with a wooden chair leg. I knew it wouldn't kill him but it was the distraction I needed to get away. The second time I was hanging off a bridge and missed the heart. I thought I had killed him but I failed. After I made it back to the US I found that he was still 'alive'. I heard rumors that there was a way to restore a Strigoi to who they were before. Long story short, it worked but it doesn't matter now." I was sad that I would never see him again after going through everything to get him back. I was mad at myself for not being strong enough to fight all of the Strigoi and make it back to court and all my friends.

"Tell us about your friends." Alice said and I smiled.

"I met Lissa when I was in Kindergarden. They made us write our full names and that was torture. You try being four years old and writing Rosemarie Hathaway and Vasilisa Dragomir." I laughed. "I threw my book at the teacher and called her a fascist bastard." I smiled at the memory while the others laughed.

"Christian is Lissa's boyfriend and I didn't like him at first but we've been through so much together that he had become the annoying brother that I always argued with. He has save my ass a couple times and I've done the same for him. He is a fire user and his personality fits.

Eddie and I were friends from the beginning like Lissa. He was the older brother that I could always talk to and get advice from. We have been through as many adventures and Chris and I had. I don't know what will happen to him now that he's lost me and Mason." I said sadly.

"Who's Mason?" Bella asked.

"Mason was a good friend that died during a winter holiday with the academy. He wanted to be more than friends but I couldn't return the feelings. I let it slip that there was a Strigoi hideout close to the lodge and he decided to go hunting for them. Eddie, Mason and Mia left the lodge and went to find the Strigoi. Christian and I caught up to them before they found them, but on the way back to the bus station, we were taken by some humans that were working with the Strigoi. They starved all of us and fed off Eddie, waiting for one of the Moroi to crack and turn Strigoi willingly by draining one of us. Christian used his fire magic to melt the plastic cuffs and we managed to escape. Well everyone but Mase. I was distracting the Strigoi while Mason got everyone out, but he came back for me and one of the Strigoi snapped his neck. Mia saved my ass by using her element to blow up the fish tank, distracting the Strigoi. I killed my first two Strigoi that day. I was 17." I missed Mason so much and I carried the guilt of his death with me. I'm sure Edward heard the thought but didn't say anything.

"Mia was a total bitch when we first met her. After Spokane and Mason's death we all became very close. Her element is water and I used to tell her that water was the most useless against the Strigoi, but Spokane made me eat my words." I laughed. "Mia lost her mother in a Strigoi attack and was seeking revenge. She is fiercly loyal and is one of my closest friends after Spokane."

"Adrian. When I first met Adrian, I was sporting a black eye that my mother gave me during a sparring session. I met him at the ski lodge and his reputation certainly preceded him. He was the former queen's favorite nephew and a huge flirt. He drank and smoked to deal with spirit darkness. He was known as a womanizer and I was wary of him at first, but he proved several times that he was a loyal friend. We dated briefly but I couldn't return the same feelings that he had for me. Even after Dimitri was turned Strigoi, my heart and soul was with him and I didn't have any more to give."

"Wow, you have been through so much dear. I don't see how anyone could go through all that." Esme said.

"That's just the highlights." I stated.

"What?" Most everyone in the room said.

"Yep. I died several times, captured by Strigoi several times, Broke a man out of prison, broke out of jail myself, accused of murder and almost sentenced to death, been in Strigoi attacks, been tortured and experienced torture through Lissa. I've lost count of all the broken bones and injuries. I'm not clumsy but I am a danger magnet apparently." I said and they all looked stunned. "All that and I was still badass enough to be the head guardian to the queen."

"I'll be the judge of whether your badass or not Rosie." Emmet said and I growled at him.

"Call me Rosie again and you won't have your favorite appendage." I said while smiling sweetly. If he could pale I'm sure he would have. The others laughed. Renesmee yawned and surprisingly so did I. What was really strange is when my stomach growled. "What the Hell!" I said. "Um, I thought you guys didn't sleep or eat?"

"We don't." They all said. Ok now that's freaky.

"Yes it is freaky." Edward stated and they all looked confused as I felt.

**I thought about this story and decided that i would post the first chapter and if i got good reviews that i would continue. I have already written a good protion of this story and i wanted to see what you thought of it before i post more. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dissclaimer: I do not own VA or Twilight or their characters.**

Chapter 2

Dimitri POV

When the girls came back from the mall it was total chaos. Lissa was in hysterics and I was confused until I heard the words that I had hoped never to hear. Roza, My Roza was gone. I crumpled to the ground in a heap and cried for my lost love. Everyone mourned the loss of Roza, but I was sure that wherever she was, she was alive, or Strigoi. I vowed then and there that I would find her and fulfill the promise that we made to each other. If Lissa couldn't restore her then as much as I dreaded the idea, I would have to kill her.

Once everyone composed themselves we made a plan and began our search for my Roza. Adrian was a big help and tried to get into her dreams. I'm coming my Roza.

Rose POV

"Okay you guys don't eat or sleep so how is it that I'm starving right now and feel like I'm about to pass out from exhaustion?" I asked.

"We really don't know Rose. Maybe it has something to do with you being a Damphir before you were turned. I've never heard of this happening so I have to do some research to know for sure." Carlisle stated. They were just as confused as I was. I went to the kitchen and made me a sandwich. I was thinking about all that has happened and whether there was anyone that I could trust to find out the information. I cast that thought out immediately because the Volturi would get wind of it for sure and I didn't want to cause these people any trouble. I would miss my parents and my friends but what could I do? With Lissa being queen I couldn't risk the volturi going after her or my friends. I figured that Dimitri will probably go looking for me so I had to bring this up to my new family. My mind flashed to the tortures that I endured that brought me here. I closed my eyes tightly to rid the thoughts of the rape and blood from my mind. Dimitri was the only one that I had been intimate with and now that was gone. I was brought out of my musings when a hand fell on my shoulder. I was so focused on my thoughts that I didn't realize that Edward and Jasper were both watching me in concern.

"Rose? Rose, are you sure that you are okay?" Edward asked.

"I don't really think I'll ever be okay Edward. After all I've been through and now this. I really don't think my heart can take being away from Dimitri like this. The last time I was away from him, the pain nearly killed me."

"What do you mean?" Jasper asked.

"When Dimitri was turned Strigoi, I was broken. It was like my soul and my heart were ripped in half and he had taken the pieces with him. When he was restored, he was struggling with the immense guilt of those that he had killed. He pushed me away for so long and when I tried to talk to him he refused to see me, breaking what was left of my heart. One day we were in the church at court and I confronted him again. He said four words that turned what was left of my heart into dust. Love fades, Mine has."

"He felt guilty for all of the people he killed, but mostly for how he treated me when he captured me in Russia. He thought that pushing me away would prevent me from being harmed farther, but it was the exact opposite. I wanted to die then because I felt like without him I would die anyway. When he had finally forgiven himself and we were back together, my heart was healed slowly." I finished. I could tell that Jasper understood what I had felt now and Edward looked pained. I started to feel a little nauseated and it was the familiar Strigoi nausea. I was confused but I perked my ears listening for anything strange. Edward and Jasper were looking at me strangely and I walked over to look out into the night. I caught movement and looked at Edward and Jasper.

"Get the others down here we've got company." I still had my boots from court so I sat on the couch. Jasper watched me as I slid the bottom of the boot open and pulled out my silver stake I kept hidden there. Thankfully I didn't have a problem with silver. The others had come down and were watching me flip the stake, just as Dimitri use to do in practice. The nausea was getting stronger as I went out the door, stopping halfway between the tree line and the house. I used my enhanced senses to pick up how many there were. Three stepped out of the woods and I recognized them as the ones that took me from the mall. I saw red at that moment.

"You should be dead." One of them stated. I smiled sadistically at them and they looked almost scared.

"Never turn your back on your enemy until you are certain that they are dead. No wonder you turned Strigoi, you must have failed your guarding classes." This made him mad and he lunged. He didn't have time to react as I stuck out my stake, letting him essentially stake himself. I blocked the attacks of the other two and had one staked in minutes. I dropped into a sweep with the final Strigoi, causing him to fall flat on his back and the stake was in his heart before his back hit the ground. The Cullen's were watching in awe and Emmet started to cheer.

"Wow Rose that really was badass." Emmet stated.

"Don't celebrate yet Emmet there are more here." I tried to get a feel for the numbers. "Three groups of four. Two groups left and one right." As I said this, the group from the right came in to view. I looked at Edward knowing he would hear my thoughts. You guys can beat them easily, decapitation will be easiest for you. He nodded and they split up. I advanced on the group in front of me. I was still angry at the Strigoi for taking my life away. I wasn't mad at the Cullen's at all for this life. I fought these four by myself and had three staked quickly. The fourth ran and I went to help the others I saw the Strigoi that I missed coming up behind Carlisle and before I knew what happened, the Strigoi was on fire. Once the Strigoi were all gone the Cullen's looked at me in amazement.

"Rose how did you set that thing on fire?" Alice asked.

"I honestly don't know but I've always wanted fire power." I laughed. I aimed for the bodies and set them ablaze. Seconds later they were nothing but ash. We all went back inside where Jacob and Renesmee had come back down to the living room.

"Did you guys get all of them?" Jacob asked. He looked sad that he missed out on the fun.

"Don't worry you'll get your chance at them one day." I said and I laughed at the expression on his face.

"How did you know that I wanted a piece of them." He asked.

"I've spent my whole life learning to pick up on facial expressions, non-verbal cues and things like that. Being a guardian, we were required to not show our emotions and were trained to spot potential dangers in whatever form. Guardians start from a very young age. That's why I was left at the academy so young." I explained. "Besides that, I know you're not exactly a normal human and neither is Renesmee. You are only here because of her, because you love her." They all stood there stunned and Jacob was sitting by Renesmee with their mouths hung open.

"Damn she's good. She just rendered the mutt speechless." Rosalie smirked and I laughed. We were going to get along really well. Edward smirked at my thoughts. I had a theory I wanted to try out and I put my mental blocks up like I did when I had the bond. His smirk faded as my thoughts went silent to him and I laughed.

"How did you do that Rose? I can't read you anymore." Edward said and Jasper looked lost as well.

"When I was bonded to Lissa, I heard her thoughts and felt her emotions. Sometimes her emotions would pull me into her mind. It's like seeing things through her eyes. It was great for keeping her safe, but when she started getting it on with her boyfriend, I had to put blocks up to keep from being pulled in while they were going at it." I stated and shivered in disgust at the memory. "I also had to have the blocks up when we went outside the wards. The bond caused me to see ghosts and they can be helpful sometimes, but they're mostly annoying."

"Ghosts?" Emmet laughed and I glared at him.

"You mean to tell me Emmet that you believe in vampires but ghosts are just so far out there that you can't believe it?" I questioned.

"I'll believe it when I see it." He stated. I pulled my blocks down and recalled the memories of the ghosts and how it made me feel. Them attacking the Strigoi and communicating with me. Edward turned to Emmet.

"Emmet she is telling the truth. I saw it in her thoughts." That shut him up. I turned back to Jacob.

"So Jacob, what are you exactly?" I asked.

"I am a shape shifter. I phase into a giant wolf that kills vampires." Ok not exactly what I was expecting but my life is always more complicated than most. Edward laughed at my thoughts and I glared at him. I looked over at Emmet in disbelief.

"You have no trouble believing in shape shifting vampire killers but ghosts are a little too far-fetched for you Emmet?" I questioned while attempting to raise an eyebrow. He shrugged. I yawned again and I decided it was time for me to get some sleep. I went upstairs to sleep while the others decided to go hunting. I borrowed Rosalie's phone so I could make a quick call. I knew this person would know what I was and she wouldn't tell anyone. I called the familiar number and let it ring.

"Hello granddaughter. I figured that you would call me soon."

"You know why I called then? What do I do Yeva?" I asked her.

"Have patience child. You are unlike any other. You will have tremendous power and your family and friends will still respect you, but there are things that must come before you reveal yourself to them. The Volturi will try to come for you as well as the court. Dimka will try to find you so you must be careful child. Sleep child and I will talk to you again soon. You need to get a phone where I can reach you." I agreed and we hung up. I drifted off to sleep quickly.

Edward POV

Rose decided to go upstairs to bed and we prepared to go hunting. I was amazed at this young woman. Such a short life but she had endured so much. I can't believe that there are other types of vampires out there and she fights the evil ones like it was nothing. She has even come into power as a vampire. Carlisle had done some research but nothing was helping yet.

"What do you guys think about Rose?" I asked the others just before we went to hunt.

"I like her but she seems sad about her family and friends. She will be very special to our world." Alice stated.

"She has been through a great deal but she is strong. I fear that when she reaches her full power that the volturi will try to come after her. We need to decide on a new destination for us to move too. If someone from the court is looking for her, they could come here and we are close to the court." Carlisle said. We decided to go back to Forks for a quick visit and then we would probably go to Alaska with the Denali's for a while. We left to hunt, leaving Jasper here with Rose since they had already fed. I had too but I wanted to go with Bella and Renesmee.

When we returned to the house Rose was already awake and we decided that we needed to tell Rose of our plans.

"Rose we have to leave here soon and we planned on going back to Forks for a quick visit and then maybe visit with the Denali clan in Alaska. What do you think?"

"That's ok. Carlisle I need to get a phone so that I can contact someone. This person is like Alice and she sees things in the future. I contacted her and she was expecting I would call. She said that I would have tremendous power and that the Volturi will be looking for me along with the court. We need to leave soon I'm afraid. Dimitri will try to find me." Rose said.

"Who is this that you contacted?" Carlisle asked warily.

"Her name is Yeva Belikov. It's Dimitri's grandmother but she won't tell him anything. She believes that revealing anything too early will change the course of the future so she won't say anything. I promise that on my life." She said and I believed her.

"Okay, but we need to be careful how we proceed with this." She nodded in understanding.

"Since the Strigoi know I'm here we need to leave soon. If they know, there is no doubt that the court won't be far behind." She was right, honestly I've never thought of that. I saw her eyes go blank for a minute and I was concerned. What was happening to her?

Rose POV

I was telling the Cullen's that we needed to leave soon because the court and the Volturi would be looking for me. Suddenly I was pulled into Lissa's head. WTF the bond must have reformed itself. I watched as Lissa was talking to Dimitri.

"Dimitri I know that you want to go after her and bring her back. We need to find her first. She can't be too far."

"Lissa it has been several days already. If they kept her alive, she would be dying now. You know that they don't keep anyone for very long. They probably turned her Strigoi and that's even worse. I have to find her now."

"Fine start with the areas close to court where there is a lot of Strigoi activity. Dimitri we can't get our hopes too high." Lissa said. I know she missed me. I knew she couldn't hear my thoughts but I sent a silent "I love you Liss and I miss you" Her eyes widened. Did she hear me?

"Dimitri, I heard her in my mind." I got out quickly. I found that Carlisle and the others were looking at me in concern.

"Rose what was that? You were blank, like you weren't in your body." Carlisle asked.

"Yeah that is exactly what it was. The bond had come back and it's growing. I was in her head, seeing through her eyes." I said. We need to leave soon. They are starting their search close to court and working outward."

"Won't they think your dead though? Why would they be looking for you?" Rosalie asked.

"Normally they wouldn't look for a guardian like this but since Lissa is Queen, she is pulling out all the stops. She heard my thoughts while I was in her head. It has never happened before. Whenever I was in her head before she didn't know it, but she did this time. Her emotions pulled me in and I wasn't prepared for that. Hell it hasn't happened since I was shot." I explained.

We made the preparations to leave for Forks. I didn't have anything to prepare so I just wandered around and helped where I was needed. None of the girls really had the same figure as me so finding clothes that I could wear was a little difficult. Bella seemed to be the closest fit, which according to her worked out fine because Alice always bought too many clothes for her. Alice reminded me so much of Lissa with their love of shopping and how they both acted when they were excited.

We loaded into the cars as the sun started to rise. I rode in the car with Jasper and Alice. Edward had Bella with him, Jacob and Renesmee were in another car, Emmet and Rosalie were in the jeep. Carlisle and Esme were in another. I felt like the third wheel and I began to feel sad that I wouldn't see Dimitri for so long. I didn't regret this life but I wished that I had Dimitri to share it with. Jasper looked back in the mirror at me and sent me a small smile.

"Rose, why are you so sad back there? Everything will work out soon." I smiled at the pair of them.

"Sorry Jasper. I was just thinking about Dimitri again. It is ironic though. I returned him from being Strigoi only to be turned into something different. I don't regret the decision to be turned because I'd be dead otherwise, but we always seem to get separated by something." I said.

"I'm sure that you will see him again someday." Alice mused.

The drive was long and boring. I slept through most of the trip and Alice was surprised that I could sleep so much. We had to stop a few times to get something to eat and they were surprised that I ate nearly as much as Jacob did. My eyes hadn't diluted as much as the rest yet but they were a sort of brownish red now instead of bright red. They almost looked like my old brown eyes. As soon as we ate we were back on the road and we stopped several times for gas and more food. We reached Forks in what I thought was record time. The others complained that it took so long. Of course, all the time in the world and they still want to rush through things. Edward laughed apparently hearing my thoughts as we unloaded the cars. I was taking some things out of the cars when two giant wolves came towards me. I had my back turned but I whirled around at the slightest noise. They growled and I backed away reaching for my stake. Luckily Jake came out of the house with Bella, Edward and Renesmee. Jacob came up to me and lowered my hand that held my stake.

"Easy tiger, they won't hurt you." Jacob said.

"Won't hurt me my ass! They growled at me. What do you expect me to do, just sit here and wet myself? I don't do the damsel in distress shit you know." I yelled and everyone laughed. I was getting unreasonably angry and I knew it. Jasper must have felt it too.

"Jacob don't make her any madder. Her anger is the worst I've ever felt. Back away from her." Jasper said. I was so mad that I was shaking and I knew it was the darkness. I backed away from everyone and went just inside the woods to try and calm myself. The calming breaths were helping, but not enough. I fell to my knees and punched at the ground. I knew that as angry as I was I would probably knock down the trees if I punched them. After punching a sizeable hole in the ground I felt calm again and I went back to the house. Everyone was standing there still in shock. The two wolves were replaced by a boy and girl that looked like they were related.

"Are you okay now Rose?" Jasper asked. I nodded.

"I'm sorry you had to see that but that is the reality of my life." I said. "The darkness is hard to control and causes me to go off like that sometimes." I was reminded of the confrontation with Victor and I still felt the guilt of his death at my hands. Edward's eyes widened as he heard my thoughts.

"Rose did you really?" He asked and I nodded.

"Yes, the darkness is something that is very hard to overcome. Even with years of practice in controlling it, I still failed that time and there were other close calls. I am sad to say that he deserved to die, but no one deserves to die like that." I said.

"What did this person do?" Alice asked timidly.

"He was Lissa's 'uncle' and he kidnapped her so that he could force her to heal him. He was a royal Moroi and had a rare disease that was slowly killing him. If Lissa were to heal him it would only be temporary, so he wanted to keep her confined as his personal healer. When she refused he tortured her until she complied. I endured the torture right with her. I felt her pain as if it were mine. When we rescued her, Victor was arrested. He had his own daughter turn Strigoi to break him out of jail and she nearly killed me in the process. He escaped from us when we broke him out of prison. His brother was the one who knew how to save Dimitri from being Strigoi. When I broke out of jail to find Lissa's illegitimate sister, Victor and his brother Robert kidnapped her and we caught up to them. He was using his magic against me and the darkness just got out of hand. Before I knew it he was thrown into the wall. The impact killed him and Dimitri had to bring me out from the darkness." I explained. "He deserved to die, but not like that. I'd rather he rotted in prison, but I had to have Dimitri back, not that it matters now. Lissa doesn't even know. You are the only ones that know besides the ones that were there that day."

"Well we can revisit this later but right now we need to get settled in and Rose needs some clothes and the cell phone she asked for. Alice can you take her?" Carlisle asked. She looked a little wary of me.

"Alice please don't be afraid of me. You just don't understand how the darkness is. It's like something else that takes control of you. When the darkness fades, it's like you are just waking up." I said. Dammit I just don't fit in anywhere. Maybe I was better off dead.

"Rose, don't you dare think like that again." Edward yelled causing everyone to look at me. "You are new to this life, but that doesn't mean that you don't fit here with us."

I fell to my knees. The emotional pain that I felt was overwhelming. I missed Lissa and Dimitri so badly. They were the two people in this world that kept me grounded and now I couldn't be around them. I vaguely heard sound of a phone ringing and I was surprised when I looked up to see Rosalie holding out a phone to me. I took the phone from her and answered it.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Granddaughter, don't get so discouraged. You will be seeing them soon enough. I have Oksana making some rings for you to help control the darkness. I just need to know where to send them." Yeva said.

"Thank you Yeva. What would I do without you?" She laughed. I told her where to send them and she wrote the address down.

"Don't worry child. These rings are being created with extra power and will help keep the darkness away until it can be controlled. I will not say anything to the family or Dimitri. Oksana doesn't know who the rings are for either so you are safe." She assured me.

"Thanks Yeva. I will talk to you soon." I hung up the phone and handed it back to Rosalie. Everyone was watching me carefully.

"Rose, why does she call you her granddaughter?" Edward asked.

"Yeva is Dimitri's grandmother and our relationship was the equivalent of a marriage in Damphir communities. Since Damphirs cannot legally marry, they have their own traditions for relationships such as ours." I explained. I got up from the ground and walked towards the house where the others were standing.

"What are the rings she mentioned? And how will they help you?" Alice asked.

"Oksana is a spirit user like Lissa. She can charm certain items for healing or controlling the darkness. The rings are silver and infused with magic that keeps the darkness at a manageable level." I explained. I wanted to get the subject off of the darkness so I turned to the two unfamiliar faces. "So who are you two?" I asked.

"This is Seth and his sister Leah Clearwater. They are my pack. There is another pack nearby but you'll probably see them later." Jacob said and I nodded. I could tell that they weren't as accepting of this lifestyle as Jake was, but I wasn't in the mood to make friends. Alice and Jasper finally conceded to take me to Port Angeles to get a few things. I desperately needed some clothes and I bought a cell phone and had it activated before we left town. We were in the car on the way back when I was sucked into Lissa's head again.

Lissa was sitting in the large hall that was used for council meetings. Apparently this was a council meeting and I was the main topic. I had been gone for two weeks now and Lissa was trying to get the council to let her send a larger search party for me. I saw all of my friends there and surprisingly my parents. Dimitri was there also and he looked worn and sad. His usual chocolate brown eyes were without light and he resembled the walking dead. I certainly understood his depression because I was experiencing the same.

The council was refusing her request and told her that I was probably dead. Sometimes I wished that. They said that I was either dead or Strigoi and they couldn't see sending searches out for one single guardian. Lissa argued that I was still alive and she could feel me in her head. She had also noticed that I had taken the darkness from her. I had heard enough and I pulled out of her head. I pulled my mental blocks up tight so I wouldn't be pulled in again for now. It was way too exhausting to keep them up all the time and being in her head at least helped me not to miss her as much. It killed me to see Dimitri so broken, but he was experiencing nothing like I did when he was turned Strigoi.

"What's the matter Rose? You blanked out there for a minute." Alice asked.

"I got sucked in to Lissa's head again. She is trying to get the council to allow her to send out search parties for me but they won't agree to it." I said. "I saw Dimitri and he looks really bad." My heart broke at the sight of him and I couldn't get the image out of my head. I felt Jasper sending me calm emotions and I smiled at him in thanks. I called Yeva and gave her my new number and she told me that the time was coming when I would reveal myself to Lissa and the others.

Several days later we were sitting at the house when there was a commotion outside. I jumped up to see Leah, Seth and Jacob facing off against several men that looked similar to them. This must be the other pack that Jacob mentioned. We all walked outside to listen to the confrontation. The leader of the group zeroed in on me once we were outside. I ran towards a large boulder in the yard while he chased me and I pushed off it, flipping over his back. I landed behind him and somehow used air to create an invisible wall, keeping him from attacking me. Everyone sat there stunned that I had been attacked by a giant wolf and still had my head. I kept the wall up and slowly backed away towards the house. When I was far enough away from him, I pulled the wall down. He started to lunge for me again and I used fire this time, creating a wall much taller than my attacker.

"Dammit stop attacking me!" I yelled. "I have done nothing wrong." He went to the woods to phase and put clothes on. He came back with the rest of his pack who were in human form again.

"You are a bloodsucker like the rest of them. That's what you did wrong, you exist." He sneered.

"Look I don't know who you are nor do I really give two shits. I wouldn't be this way if I had another choice you know. Dying isn't fun you know, trust me." The Cullen's were snickering at our exchange, but watched carefully to make sure that I was okay.

"Rose, this is Sam Uley. He is the alpha of the La Push pack." Jacob informed me.

"Do they always make a habit of attacking people they've never met?" I asked Jake seriously. He laughed and nodded.

"Aww I don't feel special anymore." I smiles sarcastically while Sam growled.

"ROSE!" Everyone said in unison.

"How is she not scared of us?" one of Sam's followers asked and I jerked my head to look at him. I laughed.

"Because I've experienced scarier shit in my life that makes this seem like a dream come true." I deadpanned. "How do you think I became like this? It wasn't because my life was perfect and free from danger."

"That doesn't matter. The Cullen's broke the treaty when they bit a human. You know why we are here Jake."

"Ahh, well you see. Technically I wasn't exactly human when I was changes so your argument holds no merit." I countered.

"What!" all of Sam's followers yelled.

"Maybe we should all sit down and talk like civilized people before you mutts go ripping heads off huh?" I said smiling and they growled. So we sat out in the yard and I explained my story to the wolves. They were surprised to say the least. They were a little bloodthirsty when I mentioned that there were other vampires out in the world. When I explained the differences between what I was and what I am now, they finally understood. "Moroi do not harm the humans and they are not a threat. Strigoi are a lot worse than we are." I finished.

"So you have powers like the living vampires?" Sam asked.

"I hadn't thought about it but yeah I guess so." I said thoughtfully. We were all sitting there explaining things when I felt the familiar nausea again. I groaned. "Damn we got company again." I tried to get a feel for how many there were. There were about 50. Shit. "Guys we have about 50 Strigoi coming. Take their heads off. Don't let them bite you. The endorphins of the bites are strong and I don't know what effect they will have on you." I pulled my stake from my boot. Sure I could just rip their heads off but where was the fun in that. The wolves widened their eyes when they saw the stake. The nausea was getting stronger and finally some of the Strigoi came into view. Every one of us were engaged with Strigoi and I kept a close eye on the others while staking dozens of Strigoi. I saw one of the wolves downed by several Strigoi and I lit them on fire. The wolf that I didn't know looked at me and nodded in thanks. We were down to the last few Strigoi when I heard an ear piercing scream. A Strigoi had Renesmee by the throat near the house. Everyone froze not knowing how to deal with this.

"What do you want?" I asked the Strigoi. He sneered and eyed me like a piece of meat.

"Why you my dear, I want you." I nodded and threw my stake to the ground. He pushed Renesmee to the ground roughly and was at me in a flash. He grabbed me by my throat but I wrenched out of his grip. I pushed him back and kicked him several feet away. I grabbed my stake and pinned him, pushing my stake to his throat.

"Why are you here?" I asked with as much venom as I could. He hesitated and I pressed the stake into his throat more. I was aware that the others were all watching the interrogation, but I didn't care.

"Who sent you and why?" I asked again and he finally cracked.

"Volturi sent us to capture you." He said.

"Why"

"You're becoming too powerful. You are a threat to them." He said.

"Why are the Strigoi helping them?" He hesitated again and I pushed my stake into his skin again. He hissed in pain.

"We can have court and the Queen when they are finished." He said. I heard enough and I sent my stake through his heart.

I looked up at the others who watched in a mixture of awe and fear. I was so mad right now. The Volturi were after me and planned to attack the court. I had to figure this out and I had too much darkness in me to focus right now. I ignored everyone and went towards the back of the house into the woods. I fell to my knees with my mind on overload. I pounded the ground again until the darkness had lessened. I was walking back around the house when my phone rang.

"Yeva"

"Yes granddaughter what has you so troubled child?" She asked and I told her everything I learned from the Strigoi and what powers I had discovered.

"What do I do now Yeva?" I asked.

"When you get to Alaska, contact Vasilisa and have her and Dimitri come. Tell her to only involve close friends and those she trusts fully. Court won't be attacked until you are out of the way. She has to see you firsthand to believe all this. Your rings should be there tomorrow child. Leave for Alaska as soon as you can." We said our goodbyes and I entered the house where everyone was waiting. Hell even Sam was here. I walked into the kitchen like nothing happened and fixed something to eat. I thought for a minute and asked Jake if he wanted something. I also asked Sam out of being polite but I think he was worried I would poison his food. Edward smiled hearing my thoughts. While I was cooking for Jake and me, Emmet came into the kitchen.

"Rose you really were badass out there."

"Aww, thanks Em!" Rosalie rolled her eyes at me. I put the food on two plates and yelled for Jake to come and get his. I sat down at the counter and began to eat when Carlisle came into the kitchen.

"Rose we need to get to the Denali's in Alaska soon. We need to round up the clans so that we can fight against the Volturi." Carlisle said.

"I know Carlisle. Yeva told me to get there as soon as I could. She also told me it was time to contact Lissa. She said that I would still be getting more powers and the rings that help with the darkness would be here tomorrow." I explained. "She said that Lissa would have to see me like this and I had to explain everything to her." He sighed.

"I don't like it Rose, but she has been right so far so I trust your judgment. You had us scared out there when you were getting information out of that Strigoi, but it was necessary." I finished my food and went out to the living room where the others were.

"Rose I wanted to thank you for what you did for Renesmee out there. The Strigoi can't do much damage to us, but Renesmee is half human so thank you." Bella said and Edward and Jacob nodded.

"No problem." I waved them off like it was nothing and in truth it was. They were all my family now.

**I need more reviews to continue this story. I got one review on the first chapter. To that one person wh reviewed, thanks-you are amazing! Please Review poeple.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA or Twilight or their characters.**

Chapter 3

Edward POV

We were talking with the wolves when Rose tensed. I knew that she sensed Strigoi like the last time. She pulled her stake and I knew that she could just rip their heads off like we did but she got some kind of enjoyment out of staking them. I guess that it was the only tie to her past life. We were fighting the Strigoi and Rose was amazing. She staked them faster than we could rip off their heads. We were down to the last few when I heard a scream. We looked up and saw Renesmee being held by the throat. Rose talked to the Strigoi and he pushed Renesmee away and went for Rose. The Strigoi was on the ground before we knew it and Rose was interrogating the Strigoi. I had to say that we were a little scared of her now. The Strigoi answered her questions and when she had heard enough, she staked him through the heart like it was nothing. I could tell that she was battling the darkness and we all went inside to wait for her to cool down.

"Where did she go?" Sam asked.

"Don't worry, she will be back shortly. She had to get her anger under control and she goes off like that so she doesn't hurt anyone." I answered.

"I don't have time for this." He muttered. I was getting a little angry at him but Jacob beat me to it.

"Sam she has helped more than you can imagine. She is really a good soul and you would do well to listen to her since she knows more about this than the rest of us." Jake said. I was surprised that he was standing up for Rose, but everyone had a special place in their heart for her, even if our hearts were cold and dead.

"Good soul? She has no soul Jake, just like the rest of them." Sam scoffed. Just minutes later Rose came back and went to the kitchen. She asked Jake and Sam if they wanted something and I laughed at Rose's thoughts. Sam refused and she thought he was afraid that she would poison him. She explained to Carlisle what Yeva had said and even though it goes against the Volturi rule of revealing our secret, I trusted her. Besides they weren't human so technically we weren't breaking the rules. I laughed thinking that I was now using what we all called Rose logic.

The rings that Yeva sent came the following day and Rose was sleeping when they arrived. I went to her room with the package and tried to wake her. I thought that she would rip my head off until she saw the package in my hands. I left her to open it in privacy.

Rose POV

Yeva's package came today and I almost ripped Edward's head off until I noticed what he held in his hands. He left the room and I opened the package and I slid one of the rings onto my finger. There were two more that I placed in my pocket and I read the note that she sent.

_Roza,_

_Use these rings wisely and they will help keep the darkness under control. Go to Alaska like you planned and contact Vasilisa. Dimka and your friends will follow her there. Be careful my granddaughter, there are two worlds that will be searching for you. Follow your instincts and they will lead you down the right path. I also had something extra inside this package that will help you on your journey._

_Yeva_

I turned the envelope over again and found that she had me another stake sent. That was really helpful right now because the concealed stake was so much smaller and not as easy to use. She had also placed a holster that fit on my upper thigh. I smiled. That crafty old bat knew exactly what I needed. I went downstairs and let everyone know that we could leave for Alaska at any time. Carlisle had already let the Denali's know we were coming and had also called others to join us there. We packed up our stuff and I still had the least amount of stuff to pack since I started with virtually nothing. I was waiting until we got there to contact Lissa so there was nothing to do but wait on the others. I went outside where it was of course cloudy and threatening rain. I missed soaking up the sun and the natural tan that my skin used to have. I missed dad and surprisingly mom. I never had a great relationship with either, but I still loved them. I was sure that dad was looking for me like Dimitri was. Since I had some downtime, I slipped silently into Lissa's mind.

She was sitting in her room at court with all of our friends and my parents. Hell I was surprised to see that even Adrian was there too. I was sure that I was the subject of this meeting.

"Rose has been gone for nearly a month and I don't think that she's coming back Liss." Christian said.

"She is still out there I know it." Lissa said.

"Lissa she is probably Strigoi. She would have come back if she wasn't, you know that." Eddie said sounding pained and they all visibly flinched.

Lissa refused to believe it and once I saw how pained Dimitri looked, I had to get out of her head. I couldn't alert her to my presence yet. My heart clenched at the pain this was causing them, but it wasn't time to reveal myself yet. When the rest were ready we loaded our things in the car and headed for the airport after we all fed. It would be easier for us to fly then to cross the border into Canada in our cars. Once the plane took off I experienced the ghost headaches again and the others looked at me in concern. The ring helped to keep it manageable and we arrived in Alaska after a long flight which Renesmee and I mostly slept through. I couldn't understand what exactly I was. I was physically like the others but I ate and slept like the Moroi and I didn't need to feed as often as the others did. My eyes had already turned the light honey color and I wondered if I would ever fit in anywhere again.

When we arrived at the home of the Denali's I was admittedly a little nervous. Carlisle explained some of the history with them. Eleazar could detect special abilities in vampires and I was a little anxious at what he would find in me. There was his mate Carmen and then there was Tanya and Kate. Garret joined them after the last battle in Forks. Carlisle got us all settled in and we started with introductions.

"We can start with the introduction of our newest family member. She has only been around our family so she is a little nervous so be patient with her." Carlisle instructed and all eyes set on me. "This is Rosemarie but she prefers to be called Rose. Eleazar if you will work your special ability I think you will be surprised." Eleazar studied me and came up to me. I looked him directly in the eye. I was scared shitless but in true Rose Hathaway fashion I refused to back down. When he was finished with his assessment he smiled widely.

"Carlisle you have a real gem here. She has more power than I have ever seen." Eleazar stated. "She can control all the elements and then some. Please tell me how you found her?"

"I think that is up to Rose Eleazar." Carlisle looked to me to answer them. I explained everything about my old life and everything up to being turned. Their eyes were filled with respect and horror at my ordeal. We also explained the need for secrecy.

"The Volturi want me for my power and they wish to attack the Moroi court. The Queen has been my best friend since kindergarden and I can't let that happen. I have to know that I can trust you all with this because if the Moroi court falls, many innocent people will die at the hands of not only the Volturi, but the Strigoi as well." I finished and they were speechless for a few minutes. "I was told but a good friend of mine that sees the future that I needed to get Lissa here and explain things. She has to be protected and I will protect her with what life I have if it comes to that."

"You are fiercely loyal Rose I will give you that. No one under my roof will harm your friends. I promise you that." Eleazar stated.

I went into Lissa's mind and found that she was in her room with our friends. I decided that now was the time to speak to her so I talked to her in my mind. _Lissa, it's Rose. I need you to come to me but only involve those that we trust the most. I have changed but I'm not a Strigoi. You have to see me and hear my story and if you don't want me around I understand_. I gave her the details of where we were and told her not to tell anyone at court where she was going. I heard her reply. _Rose I love you always and nothing could make me not want you around. We will be there as soon as we can. I miss you Rose_. I pulled out of her mind and the whole room was watching me.

"What was that Rose?" Eleazar asked.

"I am bonded to Lissa. I have a direct link to her mind and I can go into her head, seeing things through her eyes." He looked shocked. I answered the question I knew he wanted to ask. "Not counting the transition to this life, I have actually died twice before. Lissa can heal and she brought me back to life, creating the bond between us." I said. "The second time I died was to save her. I healed without her help and the bond went silent, but after the transition to this life it reformed."

"Rose you have been through so much in your short life" Eleazar stated and the other Denali's nodded.

"Carlisle when are the others coming that you called? I don't want to repeat this story a hundred times so I would like to wait until the others are assembled to explain." I asked.

"Of course Rose. Can you tell when Lissa and your friends will get here?" Carlisle asked. "The other clans and the nomads will be here in the next two days."

"Lissa will take the jet straight from court so she will be here pretty quickly." I stated.

"Eleazar I was wondering if you might know how Rose can still eat regular food and needs sleep?" Carlisle asked and Eleazar looked shocked. He turned to me as if to ask if this was true and I just nodded.

"I don't know Carlisle. I have never heard of anything like that before. We will have to discuss that with the other clans and see if they would know." Eleazar said.

We stayed in the living room of the Denali's home and talked for a little while longer. Pretty soon other vampires started to arrive. The Egyptians and the Irish covens arrived first, followed by the Nomads Peter and Charlotte. Jasper explained that they were long time friends of his. The vampires all eyed me warily but Carlisle explained that everything would be revealed in time. The Amazons arrived a short time later along with the two Romanian vampires. I didn't trust the Romanians that much and they eyed me like a piece of meat. Edward's growls confirmed my thoughts of what they were thinking of me.

I slipped into Lissa's mind and found that she was getting much closer. When I got out of her head all of the nomads were here as well so Carlisle got their attention.

"Alright everyone, I know that you are all wondering why you are here so let's get to business. Rose, you may begin." Carlisle encouraged.

"Before I was turned I was a Damphir. Half Moroi Vampire and half human. I was the head guard for the Queen in our society when I was captured and tortured for information on our Queen. I was captured by a race of Evil vampires called Strigoi that are the enemies of humans, Moroi and Damphirs. When they didn't get the information they wanted they left me in an abandoned warehouse to die. That was where Carlisle found me. The Volturi are working with the Strigoi to take over the Moroi court and the rest of this world. The Volturi are also after me because they fear I'm becoming too strong. In a few minutes there will be people here that are not to be harmed in any way. They are Moroi Vampires and Damphirs like I once was and are here at my request. Harm them and I will kill you myself." I said.

"What could you do?" The Romanian laughed. I think that his name was Vladimir. "I don't take orders from newborns."

"You will not harm anyone while they are under my roof Vladimir. If you do I will not stop her from turning you to ash." Eleazar announced. I went into Lissa's head and they were just arriving. There was Lissa, Christian, Dimitri, Eddie, Mia, Adrian and my parents. I pulled out of her head.

They're here. Stay in here so I can talk to them first. The red eyes are similar to Strigoi so they might panic if I don't explain first. Jasper I might need your special talents and Edward can see if they think about attacking." Jasper and Edward followed me out to the large clearing away from the house where I told her to meet me. They were all looking around warily when we approached the tree line. This is going to be fun.

*** I know that some of the details may be a little off but i tried to keep this story as close as possible to the series itself, but the story works as it is. Keep reading and reviewing!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA or Twilight or their characters.**

Chapter 4

Rose POV

I spoke to Lissa in my head telling her not to freak no matter what she sees and to tell the guys not to attack me. I had Edward and Jasper stay out of sight as I walked into view. It was overcast but still daylight so maybe they won't think I'm Strigoi. I saw Lissa's eyes widen along with the rest of them.

"Rose?" Lissa questioned.

"Yes Lissa it's me, but I'm not the same as before. I'm not Strigoi but there are some things I need to explain." I said and they all nodded. I told them what happened and how I was left for dead and Carlisle found me. I explained that I was not the same as the Strigoi and they all listened carefully but I could tell that Dimitri and Janine were both just itching to stake me. "So you see, I couldn't go back to court because they would have killed me anyway, much like Dimitri and Janine want to do right now." I finished. I heard Edward laugh from behind me. The Moroi heard it too.

"I need you all to understand that you were asked to come here because there is a problem that is much bigger than me. The volturi are working with the Strigoi and plan to take over court. Even thought I don't belong there anymore, I couldn't let that happen. You are all safe here and everything will be explained once we get back to the house." I said.

"Rose can we hug you without you sucking our blood?" Mia asked. I laughed.

"Yes Mia, I don't drink human blood. Like my brothers and sisters I only drink animal blood."

"Brothers and sisters?" Lissa asked. I could tell that she felt replaced.

"Yes Liss, when I was changed they were all that I had. It hasn't been easy this last month and they have helped me with the darkness as well. When the bond came back, so did the darkness." I asked Edward and Jasper to come out and I introduced them. Lissa and Mia hugged me tightly but it felt light as a feather due to the changes of my body. Eddie did the same along with my father, Christian and Adrian. Dimitri walked up slowly and looked into my eyes. He searched them and he must have found what he wanted to know because he wrapped me in a tight hug and he pulled me in for a kiss. I missed this with him so much. We broke away and he kept his arm around my waist. We looked at my mother and she still wasn't fully convinced. Finally Abe made her see reason. Once they were all on board with this I had to speak to them.

"Alright I know you won't like what I'm about to say but here it goes. There are many of us at the house who still partake in the traditional vampire diet. These vampires have red eyes but they will not harm you. But it is imperative that you guys don't make them mad. So Adrian don't hit on anyone and mom don't get an attitude in there please." I said. They reluctantly agreed and we walked towards the house. When we entered the house the Cullen's and the Denali's were the only ones in the main room.

"Rose we figured that it would be more comfortable for them if our red eyed friends weren't present for the initial meeting."Carlisle explained. Thank god for him. I heard Edward laugh behind he and I muttered 'stupid thought reading vampire' while the others laughed. I put my mental blocks up and he frowned while I laughed.

"Ha now you can quit laughing at my thoughts like they are your own inside joke." I said and stuck my tongue out at him. Edward shook his head with a smile and we got down to business. I introduced my new family to my old one and then Carlisle explained things to them. He did a hell of a lot better job than I did. Finally the other vampires started to come in and they were introduced I pulled my blocks down and told Edward that I didn't trust the Romanians. He nodded in silent agreement. When all the introductions were through Emmet was 'dying' to spar with me. We all gathered outside and Emmet and I squared off. Just as we were about to start sparring the clouds uncovered the sun and my skin started to sparkle like tiny diamonds. I laughed as my friends' eyes widened.

"What you've never seen a sparkling vampire before?" I asked sarcastically while we all laughed at their expressions.

"Alright come on Rosie, and no using your powers." Emmet laughed and I growled at him for calling me Rosie. I lunged at him, hitting him hard into the ground. He pushed me off and stood quickly. I dropped and kicked his legs out from under him and pinned him, grabbing him by his throat, ending our fight.

"What's it like Em, being beat by a girl? Guess that should teach you not to call me Rosie." I whispered smiling sweetly while the others laughed.

"Rose what did he mean by powers?" Lissa asked. Instead of answering I produced a ball of fire in my hand and then water. I pulled earth upwards beneath me, lifting me up several inches and made the wind whirl around us. I laughed as their eyes widened. Benjamin walked up while I was demonstrating and smiled at me.

"Eleazar was right you are very strong. It took me years to have that much control." Benjamin said. Edward suddenly growled looking at my mother and I wondered what she thought this time. Edward looked at me and I asked him what he heard.

"She thought 'figures she would be here chasing after men while we were searching the country for her. She deserved to be changed if this is what she was after'." Edward said and I was furious.

"Janine did you not listen to the recap I gave on how I ended up like this? I was beaten, bitten, broken and raped!" I screamed. "What would make you think I ever wanted that? If I hear anything like that from you again, I just might kill you myself!" I knew that the darkness was rising in me and I had to get away from her before I did kill her. I ran to the house leaving everyone behind calling my name. I had missed her but when she thought those things it was clear that she was no real mother to me. I ran out behind the house and went into the woods to hunt for a while. I hadn't realized how long I had been gone and when I returned it was just getting dark.

Edward POV

We were having a lot of fun with Rose and her old friends. Emmet sparred with Rose and had his ass handed to him. I knew it would happen as soon as he called her Rosie. Lissa asked her about her powers and she demonstrated for them. Benjamin commented on her powers and I was listening closely to the thoughts coming from her friends. The thoughts coming from her mother made me growl and Rose wanted to know what I heard. I told her and she was livid, not that I really blame her. She told her mother off and stormed towards the house. I knew that she was going hunting and I didn't try to stop her. I tuned back into her friends when her father spoke.

"Janine how could you think that way about our daughter? You know that if she had the choice she would've stayed with Lissa and guarded her. Do you honestly think she would choose a life that kept her away from Belikov if she had another choice?" He said. Dimitri and the others were also glaring at Janine. Janine stayed quiet and Dimitri turned to me.

"Aren't you going to go after her? She could get hurt." He asked. I could tell how much he loved her but he really didn't understand that she wasn't like she was before.

"She needs to cool down Dimitri and she has gone hunting. She will come back like she always does."

"Why did you have to tell her my thoughts?" Janine asked filled with anger and a little guilt.

"Because we don't keep things from each other. This family knows all about her and she knows all about us. She still has you guys but we were the only family she had after the ordeal she went through. I saw her that day because Carlisle and I were the ones that found her. She had injuries that no normal human would have survived. She chose this life only because the alternative was death." I finished as Nessie and Jacob came out with Bella.

"Edward, Alice wants us inside. She has a vision and the volturi are coming with the Strigoi. Where is Rose?" I kissed Bella's forehead.

"She had a problem with her anger and went hunting. She will be back soon. Jacob and Renesmee can you two stay close to this bunch? They are a little wary of our red eyed friends." I asked and they nodded. We all went inside and all of the nomads and the clans were here in the large room. Some of the vampires that were on the traditional diet eyed Rose's friends but their blood didn't appear to appeal to them. It was just getting dark when Rose came back to the house. Carlisle and Esme asked her if she was okay.

"I'm fine thank you Carlisle, Esme" She then turned to her mother and I saw the hatred in her eyes. "Janine I know that it is hard to keep your thoughts secret around here so just don't think of me and I'll be happy." She smirked and turned to Alice. "So Alice, what did you see and how long do we have?"

Rose POV

"The Volturi will be here in three days, accompanied by Strigoi. They want you for your powers and then they will attack the court." Alice said. Shit I hoped that we would have longer to prepare but I'll take what I can get.

"Alright that doesn't give us as much time as I'd hoped but it'll have to do." I muttered to myself. I faced the others in the room and found Jacob. "Jacob are the wolves helping in this?" I asked. He nodded.

"Leah and Seth are for sure, but I don't know about Sam's pack. It is probably better not to have them here because they might get a little trigger happy with your friends here." He said indicating the 'non-vegetarian' vampires. I nodded in understanding.

"Can you put Leah and Seth to guarding Renesmee and the Moroi and Damphirs? That way the rest of us can focus on the attack." I asked.

"That is a good idea Rose. You really do have a tactical mind." Eleazar stated and I smiled.

"Sure Rose as long as I get to kill some vampires." Jake stated.

"Rose, we can fight with you." Dimitri said and I shook my head.

"Dimitri you might be badass at fighting Strigoi but our kind are totally different. I can't put you out there fighting the Volturi and I won't. Guard the Moroi and attack Strigoi if they get too close, but leave the others to us." I begged and he finally nodded his acceptance. I suddenly had a thought.

"Eleazar is there any water close by?" I asked and he looked confused. "The Moroi have powers that can help, as long as they don't use too much. Mia is a water user, Christian and Abe are fire users."

"There is a small lake near the field where the attack will take place. She can use that. You and Benjamin need to train before the attack too." Eleazar reminded me. I nodded. The Moroi looked tired and a little pale.

Dimitri and the others took the Moroi to a hotel just inside of town to get feeders and rest for a while. So I was left with my family and this large group of vampires again. Some went out to hunt and they were reminded to go far away from the area to do their hunting. I ate dinner that I cooked for Jacob, Renesmee and I and we relaxed on the couch. I must have been totally relaxed because I fell asleep soon after. I was barely aware of someone carrying me upstairs to one of the bedrooms but I was too tired to care.

Edward POV

Rose ate dinner and crashed on the couch. I don't think she realized how tired she was and I carried her upstairs. I lay her down and shut the door quietly. I loved Rose truly like a sister and her mother's thoughts still swirled the anger in my mind. I walked back downstairs to meet with the rest of the family and Eleazar and his clan. Most of the others were out hunting.

"Edward, what do you think about this whole thing? This attack is going to be much more difficult than the last." Carlisle asked me.

"Honestly I don't know. Rose is very confident but I think that is just her nature. She does have things well planned given the circumstances." I answered.

"Yes she certainly does. I have never seen someone so young be able to plan a defense this well." Eleazar commented and we all agreed. Jasper was the closest one we have seen to Rose's tactical skills.

"Can we really pull this off though?" Rosalie asked with Emmet right behind her.

"Of course we can Rosalie. We are all badass and you know it. Rose might have us beat but only a little." Emmet said and we laughed.

"Bella can shield us all like before but we need to train a little on how each type can be beaten. The fire power will be a huge help, but we have to make sure that they don't fire before we are ready to engage them. The Volturi will try to get us to attack them first, but the Strigoi element makes it a little unknown." I said.

"Where is Rose anyway?" Carlisle questioned. I was about to answer when another voice behind me answered.

"Right here." I turned to see Rose smirking at all of us. "I guess I get to teach Strigoi 101 tomorrow then huh?" She asked.

"Yes Rose if you don't mind. Your friends might be able to help a little too." Eleazar said. "You and Benjamin need to practice with your power as well."

Once the sun started to rise behind the clouds we were gathered outside for the lesson on Strigoi. Dimitri was helping me with it.

"Okay, first Strigoi are much different from us, but thankfully a little more fragile. There are three ways to kill a Strigoi. Considering the circumstances the only one you will be concerned with is decapitation. Ripping off their heads is the simplest way to do it. Their heads must be completely separated to ensure they are dead. The Strigoi heal as fast if not faster than we do. For the Damphirs, they use silver stakes to the heart. I still use this method but I'm just special." Dimitri laughed as did many of the others.

"The Volturi and the Strigoi are working together so that limits their time of attack to night time. Strigoi turn to ash in sunlight so they will use the darkness to their advantage. We also have fire that will kill both the Volturi and the Strigoi so I say we are in good shape. Any questions?" There were none so they all dispersed after Dimitri spoke about Strigoi nature. I could see the pain in his eyes. I had to go work with Benjamin and the Moroi on my powers so I told him to come to my room tonight and we would talk. We hadn't gotten a chance to talk yet and it was desperately needed.

Benjamin and I practiced with the Moroi for hours. When the Moroi got too tired, Benjamin and I practiced. I was trying to get a steady stream of fire from my hands. We did this close to the small lake where we wouldn't catch the woods on fire or anything. As my frustration grew I became more unfocused. Benjamin and I squared off and I was to use the fire in a steady stream while he did the same with water to counteract it. I could only hold the stream for about a minute and then I would get soaked as the water overcame my power.

"Again Benjamin." I yelled in frustration.

"Rose, relax a little. Your getting frustrated and that is what's breaking your concentration." Eleazar warned. I decided to try a different strategy. Benjamin sent water towards me and I froze it into Ice before it reached me. Eleazar and Benjamin stood there in stunned silence. I sent air in a pulse that effectively broke the ice into tiny shards. I laughed at their expressions. The Moroi who were watching close by were also stunned. Benjamin snapped out of his daze and sent water to me again I concentrated on sending out the fire in a steady stream and made a little more progress. I didn't push it all the way towards him because I didn't want him turned to ash.

"That was great Rose." Benjamin said and Eleazar nodded. I nodded with a smile.

We took a break from the powers practice and I went straight to where some of the others were sparring. I noticed that Jasper and Edward were sparring with each other and they were getting a little carried away. Edward knocked Jasper away and I heard his skin crack I froze Edward in mid lunge and ran over to Jasper helping him up. I noticed that he had a crack in his skin running down the side of his head where he impacted.

"Are you alright Jazz?" I asked. Alice had suddenly appeared beside us and her concern was different from mine. I understood that as his mate, she would be more concerned.

"I'm fine you two, just got a little carried away that's all." Jasper said. I momentarily forgot that Edward was frozen and couldn't move. I unfroze him and all the vampires were looking at me in shock. I laughed at the looks on all their faces. They finally snapped out of it and went back to their own training. Dimitri wanted to spar with me and I refused him. He looked hurt but he really would be if I sparred with him.

"I can't Dimitri. I don't want to hurt you. I couldn't handle it if you got hurt." I told him. Naturally he didn't listen to me.

"Come on Rose. Please." He begged. Did he not understand that I could seriously hurt or even kill him? I growled and told him no again. The darkness was starting to rise in me again. The rings helped but since I was turned it has been like triple the darkness. I stomped off around the house and found a quiet spot to sit down. Why was this so hard? I wanted nothing more than to be able to spar with him, but I was a lot stronger now and I wouldn't risk hurting him like that.

Edward POV

I was sparring with Jazz and things got a little out of hand. Rose surprised us when she froze me mid lunge. I hadn't realized that Jazz took the last hit so hard. She unfroze me and laughed at the stunned expressions she received. She walked over and was speaking to Dimitri when I heard him asking her to spar with him.

"I can't Dimitri. I don't want to hurt you. I couldn't handle it if you got hurt." Rose told him.

"Come on Rose. Please." He begged. He obviously didn't understand that although she looked physically the same, she wasn't. Rose finally had enough of his begging and I could tell that the darkness was getting to her. She yelled at him and stormed off around the house. He started to follow her but I stopped him.

"Dimitri let her calm down first." I said.

"I have always helped her with the darkness and sparred with her. She may have changed some but she is still the same Rose." Dimitri argued.

"You don't understand Dimitri. Yes she is the Rose you know but she has changed more than you know. She struggles with the darkness and it is hard for even us to help her. She wants to spar with you but she is truly afraid that she will hurt you. If she hurt you while sparring, it would kill her and she'd never forgive herself for that. Just give her some space to cool down and she will come to you when she's ready." I explained. He was remembering how he pushed her away after he was restored. I think that he finally understands now what I meant. He nodded and went over to where the Moroi were. I tried to tune in to Rose's thoughts but she blocked me. I sighed and went back to training and preparing with the others.

Rose POV

I had calmed down considerably when there was a presence behind me. I didn't know who it was and I didn't bother to look. I was in no mood to speak to anyone just yet. Unfortunately I don't get what I want. I was suddenly aware that there were two vampires present. Please don't be the Romanians, Please I thought. Sure enough, just who I didn't want to bother me. Stefan and Vladimir sat on either side of me and I groaned internally.

"What do you two want?" I said, making sure they knew I was clearly annoyed by their presence. They laughed. It sounded vengeful and evil. If I didn't trust them before, I sure as hell didn't now.

"Who said we wanted anything?" Stefan answered eyeing my body and I growled at him.

"Go away before you both are in pieces." I threatened. They laughed again. I slipped into Lissa's mind long enough to send her a message._ Lissa get the Cullen's over to the west side of the house please. I'm having a little issue with annoying Romanians. _I heard Lissa agree in my head as I left her mind. Stefan had his hand sliding up my leg and I growled. Vladamir reached behind me suddenly and locked my arms behind me. I let the darkness take over me. After what I went through to get here these idiots were trying the same path. I focused on the darkness and used it to my advantage. The darkness swirled around them and they panicked. They tried to swipe the darkness away but I willed it to envelope them as I spoke.

"You bastards. Thinking that you can take advantage of me. I may be a newborn, but that doesn't mean that I am naïve. I should pull you two apart right now." I yelled. I vaguely noticed that the others were watching behind me and no one dared come near me. "I want you two to leave here and do not come back. If I find out that you come back here, or side with the Volturi, I will rip you both to pieces without the least bit of remorse. You think that with the Volturi defeated that you would rule," I laughed evilly. "You are sadly mistaken. There is only one man that will ever have my body and that is not you." The darkness disappeared from around them and they looked afraid. Good. "Leave now!"

They fell to the ground from being suspended midair by the darkness and they scrambled to their feet. They hung their heads from the others view and left without a word. As the darkness subsided I took a calming breath and turned to face the others. Their expressions were a mixture of fear and awe. The Cullen's wore proud smiles for me telling them off the way I did, but I still detected fear in them at what I could do.

Jasper POV

We were all sitting around taking a short break inside the house while Rose cooled down. I noticed that everyone was present but the Romanians and that sent up a red flag immediately. Lissa was sitting on the couch with the Moroi and Damphirs when she blanked out, similar to the way Rose did when she went in her head. When she came back she had a fearful look on her face.

"Rose wants your family to go to the west side of the house. She said that she was having a problem with the Romanians." Lissa said and we immediately rushed outside to the west of the house. As we got closer I heard her yelling in anger.

"You bastards. Thinking that you can take advantage of me. I may be a newborn, but that doesn't mean that I am naïve. I should pull you two apart right now." Rose yelled. I wondered what they had done to make her this mad. I had never seen her this angry. "I want you two to leave here and do not come back. If I find out that you come back here, or side with the Volturi, I will rip you both to pieces without the least bit of remorse. You think that with the Volturi defeated that you would rule," Rose laughed evilly. It was so unlike her but I didn't trust them anyway and they always came uninvited. "You are sadly mistaken. There is only one man that will ever have my body and that is not you." The darkness disappeared from around them and they looked afraid. "Leave now!"

We all watched in stunned silence. I noticed that most of the family had small smiles from Rose telling them off, but the fear was still there. As the Romanians left, she turned to where we were. She was still trying to beat back the remaining darkness but when she had, she smiled.

"God it felt good to tell those assholes off!" She said and we laughed. She was back to her normal carefree self.

"Damn Rosie you were scary." Christian smirked. Uh oh! She whipped her head in his direction.

"Rosie? Really, do you think it wise to call me Rosie after all of that?" Christian gulped and visibly paled. Rose wore a playful smirk so I knew she wouldn't harm him. We all laughed at the situation until someone asked what we all wanted to know.

"Rose what did they do to make you so angry?" Alice asked.

"I was already mad and trying to calm down when tweedle dee and tweedle dum came around. I told them to go away but they didn't. When I sent Lissa the message in my head I came back to myself and Stefan's hand was traveling up my leg." All the boys growled at this. "Vladimir tried to hold my arms but that obviously didn't work." She suddenly looked saddened. "I flashed back to just before I was turned and I got a little carried away." I understood perfectly what she meant. We all went back to the house where the rest of the vampires were all gathered.

Rose POV

When we got back inside the house the others gave us curious looks. My new family and Lissa and Christian were the only ones who witnessed my blow up at the Romanians so they were all confused. Finally Eleazar asked what everyone else wanted to.

"Where are the Romanians?" He asked curiously.

"Oh they won't be a problem anymore." I stated. "Don't worry they are alive and well, but they won't bother is anymore since they met my bad side. Honestly I had a bad feeling about them anyway."

"What did you do Rose?" Eleazar asked. I could tell he wasn't mad but curious.

"Nothing they didn't deserve. I did tell them if I saw them again that I would rip them to pieces. I wanted to anyway but I gave them a little reprieve." I stated. Carlisle explained since he was the head of the family. Afterwards, Eleazar spoke to me.

"I'm sorry about that Rose. You didn't deserve to be treated that way." He stated.

"Better me than someone else I guess. If they had pulled that with Lissa, I would have killed them both already." I said.

We talked for a little longer and the conversation turned to the battle. The day of the attack was looming over us and although I had a good feeling that we would win this war, I was still a little nervous for Lissa and the others. Everyone had trained hard and we were as ready as we could be given the circumstances.

"Christian, Abe. I need you two to be ready to use your magic as well as Mia. They will try to get us to attack first but we can't let that happen. Use your power only after we are engaged in the fight. If you go too early, it gives then the advantage and we could all die. The Volturi rule for a reason. They are cunning and plan their attacks so we have to be smarter than them. Dimitri, Eddie, Janine I need you three to stay on the Moroi and cover them from the Strigoi. The wolves will take care of our kind that comes your way. Bella I need you to use you shield like you did before, but make especially sure that the Moroi are covered. Fire will be our strength against them because the Moroi will be able to light several at once. I am getting better but Benjamin and the Moroi have had years of practice. Mia use water to keep the enemies away if you can." I explained. "Does everybody know what to do?" They all nodded and I was surprised that they were letting me take the lead on this.

"We have everything planned perfectly given the circumstances Rose. Relax." Jasper encouraged and the Cullen's all nodded. I sighed.

"Jasper I need you to keep a close watch on the emotions out there. I can put my blocks up to keep me out of Lissa's head but if she gets really frightened even that won't work for long. I have to have my head in the game out there so if nothing else, keep her calm." He nodded in understanding and I went upstairs to sleep. I knew that Dimitri would follow me. He came up minutes later and sad down on the bed beside me. We would finally have our little talk.

"Roza, I have missed you so much. You don't know how my heart broke when you didn't come back, but I understand why you didn't. Rumors flew around court but I knew that there was a good reason you didn't come home." Dimitri said.

"I didn't know how you would react to what I am now. The only other option for me was death Comrade. I missed Lissa and I miss guarding her, but I don't fit in that world anymore. I missed you too and it killed me to see you through Lissa's eyes. I saw the pain that you were in Dimitri. I am afraid that after this battle, we will still be separated." I said.

"Oh Roza, no matter what you are, I would still love you. You have changed, yes, but you are and will always be my Roza." He said. I leaned forward as he did and his armed wrapped around me. We kissed for what seemed like an eternity. I wanted so bad to be with him. He must have felt the same because we both ended up in a heap on the bed, naked and basking in each other's company. I thought that upon entering this life that I would no longer feel the intensity and passion I once felt, but I was very wrong. Every time with Dimitri felt like the first and I drifted off in his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA or Twilight or their characters.**

Chapter 5

Dimitri POV

I watched Roza as she drifted off to sleep. Roza was my whole world and it saddened me that we were separated by what happened after she was taken. When I first saw her in the open field, I thought that she was a Strigoi but her eyes were different. When I searched them, I saw that she was still my Roza, only different. Making love to her tonight was just as wonderful as the night in the cabin. I vowed that no matter what happens from here on out, I would always fight to be with her. I would give up guarding and go where she goes if that was what it took. I understood that she could never go back to court with us, but I couldn't bear the thought of living even a mortal life without her. She was my angel and I drifted to sleep, thinking that I would do anything that was necessary to be with her.

When I woke up I reached for her and found the bed empty beside me. Tonight we would fight the Volturi and I would be fighting as well. I understood why Roza didn't want me to fight the vampires like her and her new family, but I would do all that is in my power to protect her. I dressed quickly and headed downstairs to find my Roza.

Rose POV

Waking up in Dimitri's arms this morning was heaven on earth. I recalled last night's events and headed down stairs in the best mood. Of course my stupid mind reading brother had to spoil things for me.

"Well someone is really happy this morning. I wonder what caused that to happen, or should I say who?" Edward announced. If I could blush, I swear that I would be bright red right now. I just flipped him off while everyone else laughed. Lissa was blushing profusely and I guessed that she witnessed the events between Dimitri and I. A sly smile crept on my face.

"Why don't you ask Lissa, Edward? I'm sure that she had a front row seat to the action." Lissa paled and we all laughed again. "Sorry you had to see that Liss, but maybe now you know what a real man looks like." Christian opened his big mouth of course.

"Of course she knows what a real man looks like Rosie, she has this." Christian said motioning towards himself while I fake gagged.

"You know since I don't want Lissa to be devastated from me killing you, I'll let the Rosie thing slide for now. You won't get so lucky if it happens again." I informed him and he paled at the thought. All of the Vampires had fed last night with the exception of the Denali's and our family. The Denali's took off to hunt as we were training outside the house. As we were training with my powers a little more, Alice had another vision. I saw her blanked expression and ran over to her. When she came out of it I asked her what she saw.

"The volturi will be here just after sundown. They have a great number of Strigoi and it will not be an easy fight. I couldn't see the outcome of the fight." Alice said and I was touching her arm in comfort when something unexpected happened. I saw the vision she had just described. How the hell did that happen? Edward noticed my confused expression.

"Rose what's wrong?" Edward asked. Of course this question got the attention of Dimitri and he rushed over as well.

"I saw the same vision Alice had. I was touching her when she described it and I saw it." I said. Their eyes widened a little. I had a theory on this and I tested it. I touched Edward's arm and started to hear the thoughts of others around me. When I released his arm, I continued to hear others thoughts. Okay so now I can just touch someone and have their power too? I wondered how long I could use the powers of others. Apparently I could touch someone and I could borrow their powers. Alice's was short lived but Edward's remained. I tested my theory farther by touching Bella. Once I touched Bella, Edward couldn't hear my thoughts. When Eleazar came back from their hunting we asked him how this power worked.

"You can either choose to keep the power for yourself or just use it temporarily. I suspect that is why the Volturi want you Rose." Eleazar said. I smiled. I had figured out that since I touched Bella, I could block all my thoughts, or just a specific portion of them. I had the greatest idea ever. Now if I could just figure out how to do it.

"Uh oh. That is the 'Rose is planning something smile'. What is it Rose?" Eddie asked. I just shrugged. Time to play dumb.

"Don't know what you are talking about Eddie." I said smiling. I could see Edward concentrating, trying to read my thoughts. When he didn't find what he wanted, he frowned.

"I can't read all her thoughts. I can only read what she allows me to see." Edward said and those in the room sat there stunned while I smiled. We went to feed before tonight and that left the Moroi here with the Denali's and the non-veggie vampires. I told Lissa to call me using the bond if anything happened. I wouldn't go far tonight just in case.

When we got back from our hunting trip, we made our way out to the open field where we were staging the battle. The Moroi were in position and Jake had gotten Leah and Seth here to guard them during the fight. I made sure that I had both of my stakes and everyone got into position. We didn't have to wait very long until there was movement ahead of us. We tensed briefly and Strigoi emerged with the Volturi. The Volturi seemed to have some control over the Strigoi but I don't expect that to last long.

Aro, Caius and Marcus drifted into the open field surrounded by their guard. As they came to a stop, Aro looked straight at me.

"Ahh so this is the new addition to the Cullen clan. The famous Rosemarie Hathaway." Aro announced. "Please come up so that I can be properly introduced." I smiled at him. He was working right into my plan. I started forward but Edward stopped me.

"It's okay Edward." I said. All part of my plan. I added in my head. He nodded and Aro and I stepped towards the center of the field. I blocked everything pertaining to our plans for the last several days and my powers. He held out his hand and I placed mine inside.

"Do you not have any power Rosemarie?" I almost growled at the use of Rosemarie but I held it back.

"None that I care to show you Aro." I said. As he let go of my hand I put my blocks up and reviewed all of Aro's thoughts. I fully understood what his plans were now but I still had to play dumb. "What is the reason you have come here?" I asked and he laughed.

"Ahh straight to business then? Well my dear, I was informed that you would be very powerful but it appears that my informer was incorrect. What I want is for you to join our little family here with the Volturi."

"Sorry Aro, but as you can see I already have a very dedicated family that stands behind me." I said. He frowned at this.

"Such a shame that someone with such potential would refuse to join the Volturi." He said and raised his hands, backing into the Volturi ranks. I knew what was coming next from his thoughts. The Strigoi were restless.

"Such a shame that as self proclaimed rulers, you had to recruit the Strigoi to do your dirty work Aro." I said. I vaguely heard some of the others behind me hiss 'Rose!' but I just smiled. Aro laughed.

"You are a fiery thing aren't you? Again it is a shame that you have chosen the losing side in this matter." He said and I knew the time was coming for the attack.

"Yeah well I won't lose any sleep over it." I said and the Strigoi began their attack. I pulled my stakes and with one in each hand, staked Strigoi one after another. Aro had about 100 here but another group held back. I waited to use my power until the last possible moments. The first wave was defeated rather quickly and none ever made it to the Moroi. I relaxed my stance as if I wasn't expecting another wave of attack. Jane had her sights on me and I really wanted to get a hold of her and her brother Alec. I wondered how they would fair if their powers were aimed at them.

"Enough with the hiding behind others Aro. We are the stronger species and yet you send in the pawns to fight for you. You surround yourselves with the best but that doesn't mean anything because you and your precious guard are too scared to fight." I said. Yeah I was baiting them but hey I wasn't Rose Hathaway if I didn't.

"Fine Rosemarie, would you like to choose who you fight?" Aro said.

"Jane… and when I'm finished Alec." I stated and everyone tensed. I smiled and Jane did too. Jane stepped up and I put my stakes away for now. I had the shield I 'borrowed' from Bella and we squared off in the center. Jane lunged first which I expected. I blocked her attack, effectively touching her arm and I smiled evilly. As we were fighting I knew the guard would try to be sneaky and slip in on the fight so as I blocked Jane's attacks and danced around her, I took her power and amplified it within my mind. Yeah I know, never figured Rose Hathaway as the type to multitask right? Jane lunged again and I detected movement behind me. I ducked out of the attack and engaged the second attacker as well. As planned it was Alec. He lunged and I blocked, creating all the physical contact I needed to aquire his powers too. I smiled as I accessed their powers and used them on them. I used Alec's power and they virtually stopped fighting mid lunge. I smiled and simply walked up to them. I noticed Aro, Caius and Marcus wearing the 'oh shit' expression and I almost laughed. I gripped Alec's head, twisting it off and his body fell limp to the ground. I repeated the same process with Jane, eliminating the two most dangerous of the guard.

"You know Aro all of this could have been prevented if you had just stayed in Volterra." I told him. "I hated to kill them but I will not lose my family. Perhaps you should cut your losses and leave?" I asked.

"Since you have effectively created two vacancies in my guard, perhaps you and your Damphir mate would fill them?" Aro asked and I laughed.

"No thanks, I think I'll stick with the family I have." I deadpanned. I noticed his hand twitch in the signal for the other Strigoi to come out of hiding and I pulled my staked again. We fought with the Strigoi until the last one was destroyed. Aro looked nervous now and I smiled. "What's the matter Aro, getting a little nervous since your minions are disappearing too rapidly for your liking?" I heard some of the vampires behind me laugh and snicker while I just smiled. Aro gave the signal for the members of the guard to attack and Caius, Marcus and Aro started to retreat. I yelled in their direction after ripping another guard member's head off. The turned briefly but started again to retreat. I used Alec's power again and they stopped running. Once I finished with the guard member and the last of the Strigoi, I walked over to the three of them and I made contact with Marcus, absorbing his power as well. I let the power drop from them once we had the three surrounded. To say that they were surprised was a bit of an understatement.

"Carlisle, Eleazar and the rest will determine what to do with you three, but if it were up to me, your rule and your lives would be over so just remember that." I said to them. I was sure that if they could pale, they would. We hadn't lost anyone thankfully and the others were dealing with the 'three stooges' while the Damphirs were piling the bodies to be burned. I found Dimitri quickly and ran to his embrace. After our moment Lissa and the others found me. I was surprised when I was suddenly hugged tightly by my father.

"Kiz, I thought you were brilliant up there. You certainly are so much like your mother and I." I laughed.

"Yeah baba, as if there was ever any doubt? You know I did get something from you besides the wicked cool hair." I said and he just laughed.

The clans decided that the Volturi would still be allowed to maintain their positions since most of their power was gone now. They were sent packing back to Volterra but it seemed that they were humbled by the experience of losing all the power they once had. Of course they would recruit new guard members but the damage to their ego had already been done. It was decided that even though we didn't like their rule, we were at a loss as to who would replace them. Fearing that there would be others exceptionally worse for the job, we all agreed that we would monitor the situation. The last contact I had with Aro revealed that he had honestly learned his lesson with this incident.

After we cleaned up the mess in the field, we went back to the Denali home. I had used a great deal of power but I was too keyed up from the fight to sleep any time soon. As some of the vampires left to go back to their homes, the questions I was expecting were asked.

"Rose I'll admit that you had us all nervous out there, but that was brilliant." Eleazar said smiling.

"I knew that power was different. I used the shield that I borrowed from Bella to shield the thoughts I didn't want Aro to see. When he used his power, he didn't know he was giving it to me as well. I saw his plans on the attack and I used it to our advantage. When I fought Jane and Alec, the physical contact was all I needed to borrow their powers too, using it against them." Eleazar widened his eyes at this along with the others in the room. Now I had powers from Edward, Bella, Aro, Marcus, Jane and Alec. I didn't want the powers just to have them, but I formed them specifically for my own needs and protection.

"I knew you would be very powerful Rose." Eleazar stated.

"I know, but it's not about power for me Eleazar. I use my skills as I always have, to protect my family." I stated and Eleazar smiled. I walked over and sat on Dimitri's lap. He smiled and wrapped his arms tightly around me. I watched as Alice blanked out into another vision and I read her thoughts, seeing the vision as she did. I thought that my life was going to calm down for a while, boy was I wrong.

**I'm sorry that this chapter is a little shorter than the others but i will try to make it up on the next chapter. Keep reading and reviewing! ;D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA or Twilight or their characters.**

Chapter 6

Rose POV

"Alice what did you see?" Carlisle asked.

"Strigoi are forming a large army that will attack the Moroi court. They are angry that the Volturi failed and are taking matters into their own hands." Alice said and then hesitated a little.

"Tell them the rest Alice." I said.

"We all know that Rose is different from all of us. Apparently when she was changed, it only affected the human part of her so now she is half Moroi and half immortal vampire." She explained. "Because of that, she can have children." I think that if I was able to I would have paled at what I saw in the vision. I had a daughter similar to Renesmee and then I saw that Dimitri was turned into one of us. I looked at him while he just sat there in stunned silence.

"When will the Strigoi attack court Alice?" Carlisle asked.

"Two week's time. They are gathering great numbers." Alice explained and I had a plan forming in my mind.

"Uh oh, there's that Rose is planning something smile again." Eddie stated. "What are you thinking Rose?" I just smiled. I blocked my thoughts from Edward and he looked frustrated.

"Jacob, do you think that Sam would be interested in assisting living, mortal vampires against Strigoi?" I asked.

"I don't know but he might be interested but how would you get the Moroi to go along with it?" Jacob asked.

"With Lissa's help, they will realize that our kind are very different from the Strigoi, and stronger. Honestly with the number of Strigoi I saw in Alice's vision, we need all the help we can get." I explained. "Sam could enter into an agreement with them, much like you have with the Cullen's. I'm not saying he has to be buddy-buddy, but since we are working for the same goal, he just might agree."

"Rose, we cannot work with these vampires and the wolves at the royal court. What are you thinking?" Janine said.

"Do you have a better idea Janine? We don't have much of a choice based on what I saw." I said. I walked over to Renesmee and asked to borrow her power for a minute. I touched her absorbing the power and had all of them join hands. I sent the vision to them and once it was finished they wore grave expressions. "So you see that we have very few options in this." They all nodded.

"Wait Rose, can you and your kind cross wards?" Adrian asked. He hadn't said much since he arrived here and I honestly almost forgot he was here. I thought about his question and in truth I really didn't know.

"I really don't know. Even if I can, I'm not sure about the rest since I'm different." I thought for a minute. "Adrian didn't you tell me once that immortal vampires were essentially dead and didn't have an aura?" He nodded and smiled, catching on to my thought and he studied me. He smiled wider. "You have an aura Rose, but the others are another story. They have a very faint one, probably related to the fact they still have morals and don't kill humans. Yours is much brighter than theirs but still has a lot of darkness in it." I was unsure what to do so I stepped outside and called Yeva. I needed to know how to approach this without getting my family killed.

Edward POV

I was floored at the revelation that Rose could have children. I never would have believed it if I hadn't seen the vision in Alice's mind. Does this revelation mean that she could be pregnant right now? Rose went outside with her phone and I assumed that she was calling that Yeva woman. Rose said that she was a Damphir like she used to be and she sees the future. This fight wasn't our fight but we supported Rose in everything she has done since she got here. We were all worried for her and I knew that she was doing this because that was the world she lived in before she came to us. The family talked for a while with the Denali's so that Rose could make the necessary plans and we just waited to hear what she would find out. Janine looked skeptical of Rose's plan but Abe looked like any proud father would. Lissa looked concerned and the other Moroi and Eddie also looked concerned but they had confidence in what Rose was planning.

Rose POV

I stepped outside and dialed the familiar number that had been the greatest help to me since I was turned. The phone rang several times and I was surprised that Olena was the one to pick up this time. Yeva always knew when I would call and got the phone before the others could answer. Olena answered in Russian and I started to speak to her. It was now or never I guess.

"Olena it's Rose." I said and the line went silent briefly before she recovered from her shock.

"Roza, my god we all heard that you were dead or Strigoi. Where have you been dear, Dimitri has called several times worried sick about you." I heard angry Russian in the background and from the voice I suspected that Dimitri's sisters were mad for not letting him know I was alive. Oh if they only knew.

"Olena I am really sorry about that but Yeva told me there were things I couldn't reveal until the time was right. I can't return back to court anymore because I have changed. I am not Strigoi but it has been quite difficult this last month. I wanted to speak to Yeva, Is she there?" I asked and the line went silent again.

"Roza Yeva won't be talking to you anymore. She said that she had fulfilled her purpose on this earth and she had helped a special vampire to defeat the evil in their world. She said that this was her last task in this world. Yeva is gone Roza." What was left of my heart froze. I couldn't believe that Yeva was gone. I thought that she was a witch when I first met her, but I had grown to love her and she had always given me advice when I needed her.

"When did this happen Olena?" I asked.

"She passed just a few hours ago Roza. I haven't even spoken to Dimitri yet. He isn't at court do you know where he is Roza?"

"Yes Olena. Do you want me to tell him or should I have him call you?" I asked.

"Thank you Roza, but have him call here please. It has been to long since we heard from him." She said. We said our goodbyes and I hung up. I didn't know that our kind could cry but there were venom tears cascading down my face as I walked inside the house. I ignored the others and went straight to one of the upstairs bedrooms. I knew that Dimitri would follow and I wanted to tell him in private. Sure enough as I composed myself there was a knock on the door and Dimitri entered the room.

"Dimitri, you need to call your mother. She has some news for you." He nodded and I handed him the phone and he noticed the recent calls.

"You have been calling my family?" He asked. I knew he wasn't mad, but curious.

"Yeva knew what I was before I did and she always helped me make the right decisions." I stated. I left the room so he could have some privacy. I knew that I should be there to help him mourn his grandmother, but he hadn't talked to his family in so long that I gave him time with them. I went back downstairs and started to get something to eat, but I suddenly lost my appetite. The Moroi and the Cullen's looked at me curiously. Abe came up and asked me what was wrong.

"Baba, I think you should give Dimitri the use of your jet for a few days. He needs to be with his family right now." Understanding shown in his eyes.

"Yeva?" He asked and I nodded, tears starting again. He tried to wipe them away but I stopped him. Our venom was dangerous for others. I wiped my tears and the Cullen's continued to watch in concern. I opened my thoughts to Edward so that he knew what to say to the others. After I did this I saw the concern increase and the pain in my heart grew. Dimitri stayed upstairs and I went back up after forcing myself to eat something. I walked into the room and Dimitri looked ragged. Heavy tear stairs striped his cheeks and I saw the emotional pain in his eyes. I couldn't cry right now because I didn't want to expose Dimitri to the venom. I just sat there hugging him on the bed until he finally went to sleep. I slowly got up and went downstairs to see the others.

Edward POV

When Rose came back from her phone call I saw the venom falling from her eyes. For our kind it was rare to cry but when we did, it was because of something totally devastating. Whatever news she received was really bad for her and we were all concerned. Dimitri followed her upstairs since she ignored all of us. Eleazar also watched carefully. He was very concerned for Rose, almost like an uncle would be for a niece. When Rose came back down she went to the kitchen and I thought she would get something to eat, but she didn't. Her father went into the kitchen to see about her and she cried again. I didn't hear the conversation but then she opened her thoughts to me and I understood fully. She went back upstairs to comfort Dimitri and we sat there in silence for a few brief moments.

"What's wrong with Rose?" Carlisle asked. The question piqued the interest of all those here.

"You remember the woman she talked about named Yeva?" They all nodded. "Yeva died after we won the battle. That was Yeva Belikov, Dimitri's grandmother." Startled gasps filled the room.

Rose came down later after I assumed Dimitri cried himself to sleep. We all waited for her to say anything that would let us know she was alright. Rose looked a little better this time and she had that determined look in her eyes.

"Dimitri and I are going to Russia in the morning. Jacob I need you to talk to Sam and I'll meet up with him when I get back. Lissa I know you want to go too, but please stay with the Cullen's or with Abe. Do not go back to the Moroi court just yet please." She instructed. Lissa nodded and Jacob went to try to talk to Sam. Rose turned to us. "Since the Strigoi already know we are here it might be better if you guys went somewhere else if you can."

"If the court is in Pennsylvania then maybe we should start heading there so we can regroup with the wolves when they get there. We have been looking at a place close by to the court before." Eleazar stated. Rose nodded and agreed that would be a good idea.

"We just moved from Pennsylvania though. Where should we go?" Carlisle asked. Rose looked thoughtful for a moment and then looked at her father.

"Dad is there something you could work out close by for them? If we put something in your name, no one would connect it to their last residence." Rose asked.

"Of course Kiz. Don't worry about us, we will be fine. Do what you have to do and we will take care of things here." He stated and she finally smiled.

Rose POV

Dimitri and I prepared things to travel to Russia. Dimitri had explained some things to his family but left most of the discussion for when we got there. I was nervous about what they would think of me now but Dimitri promised that I would be safe. I knew I was safe with him, but I valued the Belikov's and I hoped that the changes I experienced would not change their view of me. I hated that we had to deal with this so close to the impending attack on court but what could we do. Dimitri and I boarded the plane and made the long grueling flight to Omsk where we would drive the two hours to Baia. When we got to Omsk it was already dark but I didn't worry about the Strigoi anymore since I was now stronger than them. Once we reached Baia it was too late to explain things to the family. We rented a room at a motel and I went hunting really quickly.

The next morning the family was expected to be home and we decided to go over and explain things. Dimitri knocked on the door and I stood just out of sight when Olena opened the door. She had obviously been crying but she lit up upon seeing Dimitri and hugged him tightly. I read their thoughts as Dimitri explained that the special vampire that Yeva was helping was in fact me. They were shocked and there were the occasional nasty thoughts directed to not telling Dimitri I was alive. When I finally showed myself they all tensed and Karolina stood protectively over her children as did Sonya. Victoria looked like she wanted to murder me. I sat down and explained everything to them about what happened and what Yeva was helping me with. I left out the details of me being turned unless it was necessary to reveal them. To say they were amazed was an understatement. The issue of blood cam up and I assured them that I didn't drink from humans, only animals. They asked about my eye color and other things.

"Some of our kind drink human blood and their eyes are red like the Strigoi, but me and my adoptive family only drink animal blood. I have a better track record than the rest because I have never taken any human blood." I said. They seemed to relax more and there was a knock on the door. "That's Oksana and mark at the door." I stated. Everyone looked stunned but I simply read their thoughts.

"How did you know that?" Olena asked.

"Hey I told you I was special." I said laughing. Olena went to the door and ushered the two in. When I turned around and they saw my eyes had changed, they were immediately wary.

"Please don't be afraid of me Oksansa, Mark. Search my thoughts Oksana and you will know that I am safe." She was studying my aura hard and I wondered what she saw.

"You are very powerful Rose and I trust you." She thought for a minute. "Wait are you the one I made the rings for?" I smiled and nodded slightly.

"I need a promise from all of you that you will not tell anyone about this or me. The Volturi are weakened now but the Strigoi are still a problem." They agreed but Victoria still leered angrily at me.

"Victoria what is it that you want to say? You have given me the same look all day and honestly I don't understand why." I asked.

"You abandoned Dimka so that you could be immortal. How could you when it is obvious that you love each other? Why Roza?" She asked. I sighed. I didn't want to get into the details but it looks like I have to for them to truly understand.

"Vik, I love Dimitri with everything I have. I wanted to save you all the details but I see that you need them in order to understand that this wasn't something I planned for." Victoria scoffed in disbelief but I ignored it. I took a deep breath and began to explain. "I was captured by Strigoi while Lissa and some of the others were leaving the mall. I managed to get them to leave safely and I was knocked out. When I woke up I was interrogated and they wanted me to use the bond I had with Lissa, but they didn't believe me when I finally told them it was no longer there. I was beaten and broken, raped and bitten. They left me in an old abandoned warehouse to die, still chained where they kept me. When Carlisle and Edward found me, I only had seconds to live. I agreed to let them save me because it was the only way that I might see Lissa and Dimitri again. I was welcoming death when they showed up. I woke up confused and angry from the changes to my body, but later found that I had a purpose. The Strigoi that left me to die caught up to us and I eliminated them. I found that I had certain powers that I didn't understand. Yeva was the one to help me understand my purpose and control the darkness after the bond reformed. Yeva understood that she couldn't reveal this until it was necessary. I was instructed that I couldn't involve Dimitri or anyone else until the time was right." I explained. "You don't know how I hated to see the pain in Dimitri every time I was in Lissa's mind, but I couldn't reveal anything until it was absolutely necessary." I think that Victoria finally understood and so did the others. Oksana probed my mind and I let her. I opened my mind so that she could see everything I said was the truth. I smiled at her when she was finished and she returned it.

We went back to the motel that night simply because they were all wary of sleeping in the same house with me there. Dimitri and I stayed for several days with his family and they slowly accepted me again. Yeva's funeral came and went but I didn't go because I knew most of the Damphirs would know I was different. I made Dimitri go while I watched from a safe distance. I could tell that some of the Damphirs and guardians sensed something but since it was daylight, they didn't worry too much but were still on alert. Once the funeral was over, Dimitri went to his family's home where he met with others after the service. Later on after the sun had set, the crowd started to disperse. I started to feel the Strigoi nausea and I tensed, using my enhanced senses to locate them. I found several Strigoi that were planning on taking out some of the funeral goers and I couldn't let that happen. I stealthily snuck up on the Strigoi and eliminated them without them even knowing I was there. I made my way back to the motel and met Dimitri there. We would visit his family in the morning and leave back to the US to prepare for the attack on court. Court was in chaos because they didn't know where Lissa was and rumors flew that I had turned Strigoi and taken her. It was a laughable rumor but we still had to take caution.

The next morning while we were packing our things I felt rather sick. I was nauseated but it was much different from the Strigoi nausea. I ran to the bathroom in a blur, barely making it to the toilet before emptying my stomach. Once I was done, I vaguely noticed a small bump rising between my hips. I looked up to Dimitri and he was fixated on the barely there bump. We left as soon as we could, saying a quick goodbye to the Belikov's and boarded the jet for the US. I hated the plane rides. It was much too long and I still felt really sick. I woke up again as Dimitri carried me off the jet into one of the Cullen's cars. I vaguely noticed that Jasper was driving and drifted back to sleep.

Jacob POV

Rose wanted me to meet with Sam and arrange for him to meet her. She wanted to discuss the possibility of them helping against the Strigoi. I never knew him to turn down the opportunity to kill vampires, but he would be asked to protect one species while killing another and that was where it would get hairy. I asked for a meeting with the elders to determine what to do. Surely they would know of the other vampires and what to do. So here we sat in Billy's back yard around the fire like the time I brought Bella here. Sam and his pack were present along with mine. Billy started the meeting.

"Jacob has asked for this meeting with the elders. What has you so troubled Jacob?" Billy asked.

"I and the packs have been made aware of the existence of different species of vampires. One is much like the Cold ones, but the others are mortal, born into the life, only taking the blood they need and not killing the donor. I wondered if the elders had any knowledge of the Moroi, Strigoi or Damphirs?" I asked.

"There were old legends of them, but there has been no sightings of them for centuries. Have you seen them?" Billy asked with a mixture of concern and something else.

"I have Billy. The Strigoi are ruthless, more so than the cold ones, but not as hard to destroy. The Moroi are peaceful. They are a mortal race and have magic given them from the earth. They use their elements for peaceful means and take small portions of blood from volunteer donors." I explained.

"What of the Damphirs you spoke of?" Billy asked.

"Damphirs are half human and half Moroi. They have the strongest attributes of each race and are protectors of the Moroi from the Strigoi." I explained. "I ask this because a large settlement of the Moroi will be attacked by the Strigoi. A friend has asked if we might be willing to help in the fight. Damphirs are stronger than Moroi, but Strigoi are even stronger. The Damphirs are good in one on one fighting, but battles with large numbers are more difficult." I said and Sam stood.

"Rose put you up to this didn't she? Why would one of those blood suckers help anyone?" Sam said.

"For your information Sam, she almost single handedly took out the Volturi guard, leaving them devastated to protect the Cullen's. She has more control than any one of them I have ever seen. She has never drunk human blood, ever. She wants to protect the Moroi because she was a Damphir before being turned. If the Moroi court falls, who do you think will be next on the Strigoi's list? If there are no more Moroi, there are no more Damphirs either. If there are no Damphirs to kill the Strigoi, and no Moroi to feed off of, the humans are the only ones left. That is why Rose wants us to help. Not for her, but for everyone. Don't you think that when the Strigoi start on the humans, secrets would get out, including ours Sam." I said. Sam actually looked thoughtful and Billy had a strange look.

"Jacob has made several valid points, but who is this Rose?" Billy asked.

"She is the newest addition to the Cullen clan." Sam interjected.

"She was a Damphir before she was turned. She has helped many times since then against the Strigoi and the cold ones. Rose is the best friend of the Moroi Queen and was her head guard. She was taken and interrogated and left for dead. She was seconds away when Carlisle found her." I said.

"Is she dangerous?" Billy asked for the others input.

"I don't think so Billy. When we fought with the Strigoi, I had three on me and they had me down. Rose shot fire at them, picking them off me." Quil stated. "She isn't one for self gratification, but helping others it seems."

"She is fierce in a fight but watches everyone else's back instead of her own." Embry said. They all agreed that she was worthy of our help but Sam was stubborn and still on the fence. Finally we convinced him to fight. Billy said that we must also fight. Something told me he knew more than he was letting us in on. Leah, Seth and I went back to the house they stayed in with the Denali. Rose and Dimitri would be back later this week and we would already be in Pennsylvania by then. I hoped everything worked out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA or Twilight or their characters.**

Chapter 7

Jasper POV

Edward and I went to pick up Rose and Dimitri from the jet and take them to the new home that her father had set up for us. As they exited the jet, I was surprised that Dimitri carried Rose off. Rose looked like she was sick. Once he got her in the car, she drifted back off to sleep and my concern for her grew. I vaguely noticed the small bump protruding between her hips and I looked at Edward. His pained expression reminded me of the one he wore when Bella was pregnant. We drove quickly back to the house and I noticed that Jacob was here along with the Denali's, awaiting the arrival of Rose. Once inside I spoke to Carlisle while Dimitri took Rose to one of the bedrooms.

"Carlisle, can you check on Rose? I think that she might in fact be pregnant." His eyes widened a little and he immediately went upstairs to check on Rose. Lissa and the other Moroi were looking very concerned with this news. Janine and Abe looked pained, and the Eddie looked fearful that Rose would be hurt by this. We all waited for any news but there wasn't any. Hours had passed when Carlisle came down with Dimitri and Rose. Rose looked a little better now and we sat waiting for any news. Dimitri left the room to make Rose something to eat.

Rose POV

I remembered Dimitri carrying me into the house and upstairs. I was lying in bed when Carlisle asked if he could get me checked out to see if I was okay. I groaned but finally agreed. It turned out just as we suspected. I was pregnant with Dimitri's child. It was weird to think that because I spent so much of my life since I met him thinking that children were something I couldn't give him. Carlisle was able to do an ultrasound seeing as my skin wasn't like the others. I still sparkled in the sunlight, but it wasn't like the marble stone theirs seemed to be. Oddly enough, there was not only one, but two tiny figures that appeared on the screen. They grew fast according to Carlisle, based on Bella's pregnancy with Renesmee. Carlisle said that he would call someone that might be able to help. After all was said and done, I felt a little better and the nausea was gone. We went back downstairs so the others would stop worrying and Dimitri went to make me some food. I would need to hunt tonight so I could keep up my strength for the babies. This was uncharted territory and I feared for them. I decided that I would fight regardless. We had a week to prepare for the fight and Lissa would have to return to court before then. They looked at me expectantly and I finally spoke.

"Yes I am in fact pregnant. I want you all to know that this will not derail our plans. Lissa and the others will go back to court to squash the rumors that I have turned Strigoi and captured you. I can cross wards and so can the Cullen's and Denali's. I will make an appearance at court only after Lissa has returned." Lissa interrupted.

"Rose you know that they will think you are Strigoi. You can't put yourself in that position, especially while pregnant." Lissa said.

"Lissa the pregnancy proves that I am not a Strigoi and will work in our favor." I said.

"NO!" I turned to see Dimitri standing there in there in the doorway to the kitchen with a furious expression. "Roza you will not go to the Moroi court like this, we will think of another way." His words gave me an idea. I turned to Adrian and smiled.

"Adrian how good are you at charming things with compulsion?" He looked thoughtful for a moment and then a slow smile crept onto his face. I nodded telling him I was wanting him and Lissa to charm items to change my appearance. "Adrian and Lissa can make charms changing my appearance to what it was before when I was a Damphir. It could also disguise the pregnancy and I could warn the court using my status as Lissa's guard." The Moroi and Damphirs thought it was a great idea but others were a little harder to convince. Finally everyone agreed that I would have to be able to warn the court and get them to accept the help from us. I ate and then Jasper, Alice and I went hunting. I fed more than usual since I was pregnant and would constantly be around the Moroi and Damphirs. I knew that the council would ask where I had been for the last month and why I didn't return but I had a plan in mind already.

Adrian and Lissa worked for days, trying to get the compulsion right in the charmed rings. Before we knew it, it was time to go to court and carry out our plan. As we crossed the wards I felt a small pull but nothing serious. I guessed since I was mostly alive I was able to cross them. The guardians at the gate did a double take once they saw me and we were let through. Of course the council wanted to see Lissa almost immediately and we headed towards the meeting room. Those that knew the plan were the only ones who saw me for what I really was. The charm was made for me to look as I did the last time the court saw me, as a Damphir.

The council grilled Lissa first and she answered their questions of her absence with her full regal prowess. Finally, they turned to me to answer for my absence.

"Guardian Hathaway, it is good to see that you are not Strigoi, but would you care to explain what prompted your long absence?" one of the royals asked and I stood.

"Of course. I was captured by the Strigoi from the mall incident and they tried to get me to release information on her Majesty. When I didn't give them what they wanted I was severely beaten and essentially left for dead. I was rescued by a doctor and his family, who took me in until I was fully healed. After I was healed of most of the injuries, the shattered bones in my legs made it difficult and I essentially had to learn to walk again." I stated. As soon as I was fully mobile, I called Lissa and told her to send the guardians after me, but she came herself with our friends as she has told you. Her extended absence was because of several Strigoi attacks where some of us were injured and could not return to court." I said clearly, leaving the council no doubts. I decided it was the time to address the attack. "I overheard some of the Strigoi planning an attack here at court and what I heard would say that it would be quite devastating. We wouldn't have enough guardians here to defend the court or the Moroi." I stated.

"When will this attack supposedly take place guardian Hathaway?" Hans Croft spoke.

"They will breach the wards in three days." I said strongly. "I do know of some that can help us, but they are rather unconventional."

"Oh?" Croft asked. Okay here goes nothing.

"Did you know guardian Croft that there are other species of vampires in our world?" I asked. It was quiet for a minute and then the room filled with laughter.

"This is serious Guardian Hathaway. We cannot be bothered right now with your fairy tales." Croft replied.

"It is not a fairy tale Guardian Croft. I have seen these vampires she speaks of and they are harmless to us. Some are similar to the Strigoi, but these in particular defy their nature and only feed off of animal blood. There are more mythical creatures in this world than we know and you would be a fool to deny we need their help." Lissa stated and I smiled.

"Surely you cannot believe this your majesty?" Croft asked.

"I do guardian Croft. In fact there is one here on court grounds right now. They are able to pass the wards due to their lifestyle and there are other species that are also willing to help us in this fight." Lissa said. I saw Dimitri tense a little as the revelation drew closer.

"Impossible." Croft stated and I laughed in spite of myself.

"There are other types of vampires in this world, shape shifters who protect humans against the cold ones, werewolves-although there are very few left. There are more things in this world we do not understand and we need their help. You know it so why are we still debating their existence?" I said.

"I'll believe it when I actually see it." Croft stated and I smiled.

"No one is to lay a finger on the vampire residing in this room when they reveal themselves. They will not harm us unless we attack them." Lissa ordered. "Show yourself." I slid the ring off my finger, revealing my new appearance while Dimitri and Eddie stood close by. I had my eyes closed and I heard shocked gasps. I opened my eyes and they saw the beautiful warm honey colored eyes that replaced my brown ones.

"The story I told you was true for the most part. I was taken and tortured, left for dead when I was found by a doctor and his family. They are peaceful and only drink animal blood. I chose this life because I was seconds from death. We are different from Strigoi. We have all of our human emotions and morals. Our saliva contains venom, so we must kill those we get blood from, or turn them. For this reason our family has lived off the blood of animals to keep others from suffering our fate. I am different from the others since I was a Damphir before turning, but we pride ourselves on our control and promise that you and all those at court will not be harmed by us, or any of our friends."

"Do you not desire human blood or that of the Moroi?" One of the royals asked.

"Some of us have taken human blood after they were turned, but none of us have had human blood since and I have never taken human blood. Humans, Moroi, and Damphirs have different scents. Unlike Strigoi, Moroi blood and that of Damphirs holds no appeal for us." I said and it was true. I could smell the blood running through their veins, but it didn't appeal to us like the humans did. None of it appealed to me. "We have friends that will help aid us in the fight, but we must ask that you not anger them. They are shape shifters, ancient magic in their bloodlines causes this. They live to kill vampires like our human drinking counterparts."

"How can we trust them though, and how can you?" Croft asked.

"Because they are my family now. When I was turned I had no one from this life and I didn't alert them until it was absolutely necessary." I said. "Let us walk to the wards and I will show you what we mean." They were really reluctant but finally agreed. We went to the wards on the side of the court where it was mostly abandoned. I knew that Carlisle and Eleazar would be waiting with the others. I walked back across the wards like it was nothing and joined my family while the guardians stood their stunned.

"This is my family. This is Carlisle and Esme, My brothers and sisters Rosalie and Emmet, Jasper and Alice, Edward and Bella and their daughter Renesmee." I said pointing out each one. I turned to the Denali's. "This is Eleazar and his wife Carmen, Garret and Kate, and Tanya." They are from a different clan, but still essentially family. Almost like cousins you could say." I turned to Renesmee. "Ness, could you go and get Jacob and the others?" She smiled and turned to head into the woods. When she came back the guardians were scared shitless. Of course if you had never seen a wolf the size of a large horse and suddenly did, I guess you would be scared too. The guardians tensed and reached for their stakes. I froze them. I knew they could hear me. "They will not hurt you unless you attack them. They are designed to kill immortal vampires so if you attack, your chances are pretty slim, aside from the fact that there are more besides these three." Jacob let out a barking laugh and I smiled. "They will not be in human form for this meeting so get used to the furballs." I said smiling and Jacob growled playfully. I unfroze the guardians and they still looked stunned.

"Why are they helping us then?" Croft asked.

"They are helping because of me essentially. Even though I do not belong to this world any longer, I cannot sit by and watch it destroyed along with my friends. The shape shifters are like the Moroi, born into their roles of this life. They did not choose to be like this, but they are. Even though I chose this life, I cannot turn my back on what I once was." I said. "You can talk to the wolves. They understand you in this form even though they cannot speak. I can relay their answers."

"How do you know what they are saying?" Croft asked curiously. We were slowly winning him over.

"Some of us have special abilities. Some can hear thoughts, feel and manipulate emotion, see futures, see every thought you've ever had by a simple touch, the list is endless." I stated. "I can use anyone's power as my own, molding it to my own needs." The guardians looked even more stunned. "I essentially have the power of others, and my own powers that were developed before I figured that I could 'borrow' others."

"Can they fight?" one guardian asked and I laughed.

"Would you like a demonstration?" I asked smiling sarcastically. I motioned for some of the others to demonstrate their fighting skills. Jasper and Emmet squared off and began fighting. While they fought I explained things to the guardians. "Our kind are stronger than the Strigoi and harder to kill. Strigoi are a piece of cake for our kind. The wolves are also masters of killing our kind and now the Strigoi. The Strigoi were unheard of to all of them until they met me but they have learned how to take them out quickly and essentially more effectively than the guardians." The fight was over and I heard Emmet curse as he was outsmarted by Jasper. I patted Emmet on the shoulder and he smiled at me.

"Okay but you won't be fighting will you?" Croft turned to me, his eyes landing on the bump in my belly.

"I won't be physically fighting unless it is absolutely necessary, but I have a few tricks up my sleeves." I said and Emmet laughed.

"You big dummy, you don't have sleeves." Emmet guffawed. I smiled and pulled water from the air, sending it straight to him and drenching him while I laughed.

"Now who's the big dummy, or big drenched dummy I should say." I smirked and laughed. Jacob barked a laugh again and I face him. "Hush furball, your next on my list." Sam growled and came up beside Jake. Sam was getting on my nerves. "Sam get that stick out of your ass and chill a little will you? Some of us like to have a little fun every now and then to release the tension in our lives. You should try it sometime." Sam growled again and started forward but Jake blocked him.

"Rose you shouldn't tease them like that." Rosalie said but I could see she enjoyed seeing me get under Sam's skin a little. I shrugged and we got back to business.

"Anyway, they will be close by until the time of the attack and so will I. I will be in and out of court but the others will not enter court until closer to the attack. You should know that Dimitri will be with me most of the time and that is so he can keep me calm and I can do the same for him. I may be pregnant but I will kick someone's ass if they mess with me. I will keep my ring on mostly so I don't freak out everyone, but the compulsion won't work for those who already know so keep it to yourselves." They nodded and I walked with Lissa and Dimitri to Lissa's room. The others were already gathered in the room and we went over the plan for them one more time.

"When the attack starts, get to the safe area with Lissa. I want all the Moroi out of the action so no accidents occur. I will be where I can watch the fight and use my power when necessary." I said and there was a knock at the door. I tensed a little but relaxed when I saw Sonya and Mikhail. Their eyes widened when they saw me and I mentally cursed myself. I hadn't put my ring back on since all my friends already knew. Mikhail started for his stake when Dimitri stopped him.

"Mikhail she won't hurt anyone here. Yes she is different but she isn't a Strigoi." Dimitri said to him. I saw the battle in his eyes as he tried to wrap his head around the information. Slowly, Mikhail removed his hand from his stake and looked towards me.

"Rose what happened to you?" Mikhail asked. I sighed. How many times would I have to tell this story? I respected Mikhail and he was one of the only ones I could talk to when Dimitri was still Strigoi because he understood the pain I felt. I trusted him fully and I explained everything to him and Sonya. When I finished their eyes were wide and pained at what I had experienced in such a short time. I watched them warily like Dimitri did. Finally Mikhail seemed to snap out of his daze.

"Wow Rose you have been through hell haven't you?" He asked.

"And come out on the other side still intact." I said smiling wryly. He laughed. Mikhail and Sonya agreed to keep our little secret and they left the room. I finished my explanation of our plan and all we could do now is wait.

The day of the attack was getting much closer until it was right on our doorstep. I went out of the wards to meet with the others and give them updates on battle strategies that Guardian Croft and I had worked up. Doing this while being pregnant wasn't an easy task but I took it in stride. The babies were growing really fast and I was huge at this point. I had to feed more often to keep up my strength and I still had a healthy appetite as well. I didn't get sick as much since our return from Russia but I felt miserably fat. The Cullen's, Denali's and the wolves got into positions as soon as I started to feel the Strigoi nausea. Some of the Moroi and Damphirs panicked a little until I addressed them.

"Do not fear them. They are here to help us fight a large number of Strigoi and they will not hurt you as long as you give them their space. The Strigoi are coming so I need all of the Moroi to go to safe locations and stay there until the all clear is given. Guardians, you will fight with us but I cannot vouch for your safety if you attack these people and the wolves. They mean us no harm but they will protect themselves if necessary." I said. I turned to Carlisle. "I'm going up to the balcony so I can keep an eye on things and send help where it is needed. Edward, keep listening for signals I give in my thoughts." They nodded and I went to the balcony where I started to see the masses of Strigoi. Due to the sheer numbers, I wasn't so sure that we would survive this attack even with the extra help.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA or Twilight or their characters.**

Chapter 8

Rose POV

The Strigoi nausea I was experiencing was the worst I have ever felt and I looked towards the hoards of Strigoi that were approaching court. For the first time in my life, I wasn't sure if we would survive the attack. Sure the wolves and my family would survive because we are stronger than the rest, but I was worried that the guardians would be devastated along with the Moroi. I pulled up my hands and as the humans went to break the wards, I pushed them forward, sending a strong gust of wind and pushing the humans back several feet. The Strigoi looked around for the Moroi they thought was responsible for using magic. They were confused when they didn't see or smell any Moroi close by. I smiled thinking about how surprised they would be to see other vampires helping the Moroi. As the humans advance on the wards again, I pushed earth up at their feet, essentially creating a wall around the court. I formed fire in my hands and threw the fireballs over the wall and into the masses of Strigoi. While that bought us some time, I looked around the court from the balcony and spotted a truck that had about 30 gallons of fuel. I used my power to move the liquid from the truck over the wall. I let the liquid fall, drenching the Strigoi and sent several more fireballs over the wall, causing a wave of fire and explosion, effectively eliminating many of the Strigoi. The fight hadn't even started yet and I had already managed to cut down the numbers significantly. None of the Strigoi or humans had managed to get to the wards and I smiled. As the Strigoi burned I pulled down the earthen wall, giving the signal for the others to engage the remaining Strigoi. I watched the fights carefully and I sent several fireballs to the thicker concentrations of Strigoi. I didn't want to chance sending fire around my family. I saw that most of the guardians were also engaged and I sent some fire to the opponents the guardians were facing, giving them an edge.

The fight was going pretty well when I was hit hard on the left shoulder. I turned sharply to see a Strigoi that I recognized. Robert Doru was a Strigoi. How he managed to get up here I don't know, but I could think about that later. Right now I had to protect myself and my children. He swung at me again and I ducked. Apparently he hadn't realized that I was no longer a Damphir.

"I told my men to kill you so how is it that you are still alive Rosemarie?" he sneered and I almost growled at the use of Rosemarie, but I held it in.

"You were the one, the one who wanted me dead?" I asked. Honestly I didn't know why I had never thought of this. He smiled in that evil way that Strigoi always do. "Perhaps Robert, you should teach your minions not to turn their backs on someone until they are sure they are dead. You know me Robert, I can't just stay dead." I said smiling and I pulled my stake. He lunged and I sidestepped and plunged the stake into his chest, sending him over the balcony railing. I calmed myself and looked back to the fight. Robert's distraction had given some of the Strigoi the upper hand and my anger went wild. I concentrated on all of the Strigoi and sent the darkness to them just as I did with the Romanian vampires Stefan and Vladimir. I watched as all the Strigoi were surrounded in darkness and my vision clouded. The Strigoi levitated several feet from the ground and I pushed my hands out to the sides, ripping the Strigoi apart. The bodies of the Strigoi fell as what life they had was extinguished. I was trying to calm the darkness inside me as I heard the cheers from the guardians and the howls from the wolves, signaling that the fight was over. I had used a lot of energy and I was glad that the fight was over. The rising sun turned what was left of the Strigoi into ash and I caught the sparkle of several of my family members. Once the darkness was back to a manageable level, I came down the stairs to the courtyard. I made it out to the courtyard and I assessed the damage. We were very lucky that there weren't any guardians that died. Strigoi were the only casualties of this battle and I sighed in relief. I was walking towards Carlisle and Esme when I was lifted in the air by a big bear. Well it wasn't an actual bear but as big as Em is he might as well have been. I squealed in surprise and he twirled me around.

"Hey Em, I love you and all, but twirling a heavily pregnant woman might not be the best idea you know?" I said laughing. He put me down immediately but hugged me tightly.

"Rose you were great. How did you do all that?" Emmet said.

"What is this Em?" I said raising an eyebrow (yeah now I can do that). "Are you seriously doubting my awesomeness now?" We both laughed and the rest of the family were walking up to join us.

"No I will definitely admit that you are awesome. Not as awesome as me but…" He trailed off and I gave him a playful punch to the arm while we both laughed. I noticed that there was someone missing.

"Where is Dimitri?" I said looking around but I didn't have to look far because he came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me. He kissed my cheek and I looked up and smiled at him. The guardians were replacing wards and finally gave the all clear. When the Moroi emerged from hiding they were apprehensive of the larger than life wolves and the immortal vampires, but were thankful that the battle was won. We were all basking in the moment when the two newest members decided they wanted in on the action as well. Pain rocketed through my body and it took Dimitri and Emmet to keep me upright.

"Carlisle?" I breathed. He rushed to my side and we made our way to the infirmary. The Moroi doctors and nurses were all scared of us but they still looked concerned. They lay me on one of the beds and Carlisle examined me while the others waited outside. Dimitri and Carlisle were the only ones in the room. My kid's births were much easier than Bella's had been apparently because several hours later I was holding one of our twin girls. I smiled down at my daughter in my arms and she opened her eyes to reveal the beautiful brown mixed with the warm honey of her parents. They were both a perfect mixture of the two of us. Carlisle used some of the medical equipment available here to make sure that they were both healthy and we discovered they were similar to me. That meant that they were ¼ human, ¼ vampire and ½ Moroi. I was ½ vampire and ½ Moroi. The girls would get their blood from me and it was strange but they didn't have venom. We hadn't planned on names so we left the infirmary with our daughters (hey us vamps heal fast) and went to Lissa's where I knew she would be. The other Moroi gave us strange looks but I didn't care right now.

I walked in followed closely by Dimitri and the Cullen's and Denali's. Lissa's eyes widened as she saw there was no more belly and Dimitri and I were holding our daughters. I almost laughed at her gob smacked expression but I bit it back. Even Janine and Abe were here and their expressions mirrored Lissa's. Abe was the first to recover and held out his arms for his granddaughter. We talked for a long time until the events of the day started to catch up to me. I hadn't fed today and I had fought in battle and given life to two beautiful little girls. I was just about to call it a night and go upstairs to sleep when there was a knock on the door. I answered it and there was a young guardian standing there with a package addressed to me. I felt a tear of venom down my cheek as I recognized the writing. I closed the door and walked into the kitchen where I opened the package. There were two small necklaces that resembled children's jewelry. I unfolded the letter and set the two necklaces aside.

_Roza_

_If you are reading this then it is true that you must continue this journey without me. Dimitri must be your guide now and I am sure that your daughters will benefit from the gifts I have enclosed. These necklaces are infused with power from some friends of mine and will help them when necessary. Give these to them when they are bigger and remind them that there are people in the world that love them dearly, both mortal and immortal. I am sorry that I wasn't able to tell you this before, but everything had to continue unchanged._

_You have succeeded in your battle over the Strigoi for now, but you must take care. Enclose is also three other letters, two of which should be preserved for your daughters to read when they are old enough. The third is for Dimka. Roza I know that the transition to your new life was difficult, but you will find the joy and happiness you seek soon child. I love you, my granddaughter and that hasn't changed because I am gone. Be strong child._

_Yeva_

I felt the venom running down my cheeks as I read her last letter to me and I rifled through the package and found the three letters she mentioned and ring. I placed Dimitri's letter out and put the other letters and the necklaces back in the package with the ring. I didn't know anything about the ring but I guessed that Dimitri's letter mentioned it. I walked into the living room and handed Dimitri the package with his letter on top. I forced a smile and he returned it, tears already sparkling in his eyes. He walked into the kitchen where he could read his letter in private and I sat on the couch, watching the others interact with our daughters. I missed Yeva badly and I wondered if I would have this pain every time someone I loved vanished from my immortal life. The thought of outliving everyone I loved was daunting. As my sorrow increased I felt a hand rest on my shoulder. I hadn't realized that the tears of venom had started again. Jasper smiled at me and Edward gave me a knowing look and also smiled. I would survive this as I always have, Rose Hathaway style. Edward chuckled lightly at my thoughts and I flipped him off while I smiled. Yeva's words ran through my mind giving me a better outlook on things. _"…you will find the joy and happiness you seek soon"._ I vaguely wondered what Dimitri found in his letter.

Dimitri POV

I could see that Roza was tired from today's events and she was about to retire upstairs when there was a knock at the door. Roza went to answer the door and I saw a guardian at the door. He handed her a package and she closed the door walking to the kitchen. I was curious as to who would send Roza a package here. I started to go after her when I caught Edward shaking his head at me. Apparently this was something she had to do alone. Several minutes later she came back into the living room and I could tell that she had been crying. She handed me the package with a letter sitting right on top with my name on it. I recognized the handwriting immediately and I fully understood. Tears threatened me as I stood and walked into the kitchen to read her letter privately. I sat down at the bar and unfolded the letter. Tears that threatened me before came down with abandon as I read the letter before me.

_Grandson_

_If you are reading this, you have found the other half of your heart again. Roza makes for a fine immortal doesn't she? I know that you are torn on the decision to become like her, but do not worry Dimka. She will not push you into a decision and you know that. Enjoy the life you have with her, be it mortal or immortal. Your family will support your decision no matter what you choose. Enclosed in this package are gifts for your daughters and another that you must give to Roza. Regardless of your choice, make her yours for as long as you both live._

_Follow your heart Dimka and you will be led down the right path for you. I love you and I am proud of the man you have become. You have proven the son doesn't have to relive the sins of the father. Be happy Dimka._

_Babushka_

Torrents of tears fell from my eyes as I read her letter. Babushka was gone but she always had a way of seeing things through to the end. I pulled the items from the package and there were two necklaces, I assumed were for our daughters, and a ring. I looked at the ring and smiled. This was the ring that grandpa had given her. It had been in our family for many generations and I knew what had to happen now. I would make Roza my wife. I was torn on the whole immortality thing, but I knew where my heart belonged. Now I just had a few people I needed to speak to. I walked back into the living room with the others. Rose had thankfully went upstairs and I had my chance right now.

"I wanted to talk to all of you regarding Roza. I know that this is somewhat strange but honestly this has been a long time coming. I wanted to know what you would all think about Roza becoming my wife?" I saw Edward smiling from the minute I opened my mouth so he knew exactly what I was doing. The others smiled widely as I finished and Lissa flung herself at me, wrapping me in a tight hug.

"Well it's about damn time Dimitri." Lissa said smirking. I swore I never heard her curse before and that stunned me as much as the whole sentence had.

"I think I speak for everyone in this room when I say that if you hurt her man, you are dead." Eddie stated and I saw all the guys nod. I wasn't afraid of Eddie and Christian as much, except that maybe Christian could set my ass on fire. The Cullen's were who I was most worried about, besides if I ever hurt Rose she would be the one to kick my ass. I heard Edward chuckle at my thoughts.

"I have no intention of hurting her and she would probably kick my ass first." I said. They all nodded and we reached a decision. I hoped that Roza would like it.

Rose POV

I took the girls upstairs before Dimitri came back from the kitchen and put the girls in the bassinets by our bed in Lissa's spare room. I waited until Dimitri came upstairs with the girls so I could go hunting. When he came up he wore a huge smile on his face and I wondered what that was about, but I was way too tired and thirsty to probe his thoughts for the cause. I admired our girls and we tried to decide on names for them. I wanted one to be named Joy to remind me of Yeva's letter but I couldn't think of anything suitable for our girls. We finally decided our girls would be named Alyssa Joy Belikov and Leanna Hope Belikov. We would introduce them formally tomorrow but for now I went downstairs to find the guys to go hunting. I wouldn't be gone long as I was too tired and I would have to feed the girls. Jazz, Em, Edward, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Rosalie, Bella, and Renesmee would all need to hunt tonight and we all set out together. We were unfortunately delayed as we met up with the wolves outside the wards. The guardians at the gate were happy to let us leave the wards, but let's hope for their sakes that they are as eager to let me back in. Yeah they didn't want to be the ones keeping me from my girls. Edward laughed at my thoughts but nodded in understanding. Hell I couldn't imagine him if he were ever kept from Bella or Renesmee like that. The wolves approached and before they exited the trees they phased and dressed. They came out in their human forms and it was just starting to get dark. I was suddenly aware how long I had been up and since I required sleep unlike the others, I was irritable. Of course fighting a battle and having two kids in the same day were an epic excuse for some sleep. Edward chuckled at my thoughts as Sam strutted forward to speak.

"Your precious blood suckers are safe now so we are leaving. Jacob and his pack will probably stay, but there is no need for us now." Sam said. He did not like our kind at all.

"That is fine. Thank you for your help." I said. "You may not see the reasoning for it now, but one day you will." He scoffed and went back in the woods with his pack. They phased and were gone. Jacob, Leah and Seth were the only ones left. "Well guys it has been a long day so lets get down to business so I can sleep." They all laughed.

"Of course Rosie." Emmet said and I growled at him while he laughed.

"Easy for you, you don't require sleep. I fought and has two kids today so can you blame me!" I growled tiredly and he stopped laughing. Yep, that shut him up. We fed and I felt much more energized, but still tired. The Cullen's went to a home not far from court and I went back to the gates of court. The two bozos at the gate didn't want to let me in but after they called Guardian Croft, yeah they let me in. I walked to Lissa's suite and the door was slightly ajar, immediately causing me to fear for Lissa and my girls inside. I entered cautiously and went upstairs after surveying the main parts of the suite. Lissa's room was empty and I went to mine and Dimitri's room. The sight sent chills through me. Dimitri was knocked out on the floor with a large gash to his forehead and the bassinets were empty. Venom fell from my eyes as I searched the room for my girls. Dimitri was alive, just unconscious and I called Lissa's cell.

"Hello?" Lissa said.

"Liss where are you right now? Are you okay?" I rambled off questions like there was no tomorrow. Since my girls were missing there really wasn't a tomorrow for me.

"Slow down Rose. Christian and I were called to the council room for a meeting. What's wrong Rose?" Lissa said, now worried.

"Your suite was broken into while I was out hunting. Dimitri is unconscious on the floor and the girls are gone Liss!" I said frantically. I could feel her worry and fear. I heard her barking orders on the other end of the line and sending Eddie and several other guardians to the suite. I was frantic and as much as I worried about Dimitri, I was even more worried about my girls. Lissa was trying to calm me as I heard Eddie and the other guardians downstairs. I hugged Eddie tightly as he entered the room and he held me for a moment. I hung up with Liss since she was coming back to the apartment and I called Carlisle.

"Hello Rose. I thought you were going to get some sleep?"

"Carlisle I need you guys back here right now!" I practically ordered him.

"What's wrong Rose? This isn't like you." Carlisle asked.

"Carlisle there was a break in while we were hunting. The girls are gone and Dimitri is unconscious. I can't live without my girls Carlisle." I said still crying. I wondered if I would have any venom left after all the crying I have done today.

"Hang on Rose, we will be there in a minute with the Denali's. Stay with Lissa and the others. We're coming Rose." Carlisle said and I hung up. I paced the floor while they got Dimitri to the infirmary and Eddie finally led me downstairs to the living room where I continued to pace. Mom and Dad came after I had Eddie call them. I couldn't talk to anyone without crying. Eddie called Mia, Jill, Adrian and Mikhail and Sonya as well and I was feeling better being surrounded by friends but what I wanted most was my daughters in my arms and safe.

Carlisle POV

We had just gotten home and settled into doing random things when my phone rang. I read the caller ID and was surprised to see that it was Rose. I figured that she would be snoring beside Dimitri right now. She had such a rough day that I wasn't sure if any immortal would get by without sleeping after so much happening in one day.

"Hello Rose. I thought you were going to get some sleep?" I said

"Carlisle I need you guys back here right now!" Rose ordered. I knew then that something was wrong. She never spoke to someone like this.

"What's wrong Rose? This isn't like you." I asked.

"Carlisle there was a break in while we were hunting. The girls are gone and Dimitri is unconscious. I can't live without my girls Carlisle." Rose said still crying. The others heard her frantic voice on the line and although they didn't know what exactly was up, they knew that for Rose to react like this, something was terribly wrong.

"Hang on Rose, we will be there in a minute with the Denali's. Stay with Lissa and the others. We're coming Rose." I hung up and the others looked at me expectantly.

"There was a break in at Lissa's. Lissa wasn't there but Dimitri is unconscious and the girls are missing." Shocked gasps filled the room and we ran towards court. Once the guardians finally let us in, Rose was pacing frantically and the girls all went to try to calm her. Jasper sent his power towards her but she was so worked up that it had little effect. Edward went upstairs to see if he could distinguish a scent. When he came back down he had a grave but furious look on his face. Rose was talking with Eddie who had followed Dimitri to the infirmary. He was finally stable but still sleeping.

"Did you find anything Edward?" I asked and he nodded. I had a feeling I wouldn't like the answer.

"I did and none of us are going to like it.

**OOHH! Who do you think it was? Please Read and Review guys. You are all awesome. Thanks.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA or Twilight or their characters.**

Chapter 9

Edward POV

When Carlisle got the frantic call from Rose, I knew that there was something terribly wrong. I had never heard her talk with so much desperation. We raced towards court with the Denali's and after the guardians let us in the gate, we rushed to Lissa's suite where Rose was staying. Sure we could have just run in without waiting for them, but we didn't want to do anything that might be viewed as hostility. I started to catch a scent that was familiar but I couldn't place it exactly. It was one of our kind for sure. As we entered the suite the scent grew much stronger and I started to catch more of the scent. I went upstairs while the girls went to Rose to try to calm her. As I entered Rose's room, I smelled the scent of blood that must have been Dimitri's and now two distinct vampire scents. I filed the scents in my mind and tried to find out where they were so familiar. I had been in the room for about 10 minutes trying to pick up clues when it finally hit me who the two vampires were. I walked back downstairs and I wasn't happy at all and I knew that Rose wouldn't spare them once she tracked them down, of course if I was in her position neither would I. Carlisle approached me once I entered the room.

"Did you find anything Edward?" Carlisle asked and I nodded.

"I did and none of us are going to like it." I said. Everyone's attention was now on me and I knew Rose would freak. "Jasper you better stay close to Rose because when I tell you who took the girls, the darkness will most definitely be an issue." He nodded, already standing close to Rose.

"Who was it Edward?" Rose asked almost in complete desperation.

"There were two vampires here, our kind. We have all seen them more than we care to. The Romanians, Vladimir and Stefan." I said and just like I suspected Rose was livid.

"WHAT?" she screamed and I think everyone in the room and probably the whole court flinched. She muttered more curses than I ever knew existed and screamed at the top of her lungs. It took Jazz, Em, Garret and Eleazar to hold her in place. Carlisle and I tried to calm her along with the girls but it wasn't working. When she finally did calmed down, the others let her go. "She straightened herself and looked at Carlisle. "I ask that you contact all of those that fought with us and have them look out for those two. I am going to see someone that will help us, or I will kill their asses myself." She said and went upstairs. She packed a small bag and when she came down she said her goodbyes to the family and made Lissa promise to watch over Dimitri and heal him only after she left. I knew she didn't want to put him in any danger. She talked briefly with her father and he gave her what she needed to make flight plans. She went alone but Jasper had Peter and Charlotte come to follow her from a safe distance.

Rose POV

Those two assholes had taken my daughters and now I would make sure that they suffer a horrible death. I boarded Abe's jet to the one place I swore that I would never go but what choice did I have. I needed help. When I finally arrived in Volterra, I went straight to the castle to speak with the Volturi. From what I had seen of Aro's thoughts the last time, he had truly changed for the better after the guard was devastated. To say that they were surprised to see me was an understatement. I carefully blocked the thoughts of my magic and anything related to my powers. I made sure my shield was up around those thoughts as I approached them.

"Well Rose, I have to say that this is certainly a surprise. What can we do for you?" Aro asked.

"Well you can tell me where I can find the two Romanians so I can get my daughters back and tear them apart." I deadpanned. Their eyes widened at the revelation that I had daughters.

"Daughters?" Aro asked with an eyebrow raised. I nodded and held out my hand where he could see what I was talking about. His eyes showed remorse and surprise.

"I want them to pay and I want my daughters back. They haven't fed from me in over 12 hours. And they weren't even a day old when they were taken. The Romanians will also pay for attacking their father who hadn't regained consciousness when I left." I explained.

"I see, well the Romanians aren't ones to keep us informed on their whereabouts, but the last I knew, they resided near Omsk Russia. They wouldn't have taken up residence in the states due to your clan. I hope that you can find them." Aro said and I smiled.

"Wouldn't be the first time I've tracked a vampire in Russia." I stated while smirking and he laughed.

"Of course Rose. Go and get your daughters." He said and I started to walk out when I turned and spoke to him

"I am happy to see that you were humbled by our last encounter Aro. Marcus, Caius, I hope that you share his newfound humility." They both nodded but I could see that Caius wasn't as happy about it. "I assure you that if your information is accurate, I won't forget your help and you will have regained some of the respect you three once had." I said and left Volterra, heading straight for Omsk Russia. Getting to Russia was a long flight and the more I was away from my girls, the more worried I got. I was also worried about Dimitri but I knew where he was. My daughters were a different story.

Peter and Charlotte found me in Russia and I cursed Jasper for sending them after me, but they had found that I was on the right track and gave me a contact number that they had discovered for them. I took the number and immediately dialed it and waited impatiently for someone to answer.

"Ahh Hello Rose." Stefan said. "I knew that you would get in touch with me eventually." I growled.

"Where are my daughters Stefan? Give me back my girls and I'll think seriously about letting you live another year." He laughed.

"Ah Rose your daughters are just fine. Hungry, but fine. They are In good hands until you get here." I scoffed.

"And where is 'here' Stefan? I am tired of playing games. Cut the shit and tell me what you want." I said.

"I want you Rose. Come to Novosibirsk, Russia and meet me at the address I will send you. Come alone Rose." Stefan said and I heard my girls cry in the background.

"Ok Stefan. Just know that if you harm a single hair on their heads I will end you both." I hung up and he texted me the address. I planned to end them both anyway because they crossed the line when they involved my daughters. Peter and Charlotte stayed close until we got to Novosibirsk. I went to the address and Peter and Charlotte fell back at a safe distance. When I entered the door at the address they gave me, I immediately heard my girls crying for me. I kept an eye on my surroundings but everything in me wanted to run towards the sound of my daughters' cries.

As I entered the room where my daughters were, I felt a presence behind me and I whirled on one of them as another figure managed to pin my arms. Vladimir held my arms and Stefan sneered evilly at me while I growled at him. He simply smiled at me.

"Rose, Rose, Rose." He said in almost an exasperated voice. "I knew you would come alone to rescue your daughters, and you can take them. But first there is something I want from you and if you are good, you will live to fight another day." I scoffed and spit at him. He simply glared and slapped me hard across the face, making my anger grow. He nodded to Vladimir who dragged me towards a table where I tried to struggle from his grip. These two were old vampires and I had to think of what to do. I had trouble getting the darkness up because of the exhaustion I experienced so that wouldn't work. As Vladimir threw me onto the table I realized that they hadn't taken my stake from me. A plan formed in my mind a little too slow for my liking but I just prayed to whatever God there was that it worked.

"Alright but at least let me feed my daughters first." I could see Stefan working this through his head and he agreed. I went to my daughters but Vladimir took one of them while I fed the other, making sure that there was no way I would have access to both of them. I felt violated exposing myself to feed my daughter and the Romanians leered closely watching me feed them. My girls were both very hungry since they hadn't fed in so long, but I had to switch my girls, making sure that both were fed enough to get through this. I could see lust in Stefan's and Vladimir's eyes while I fed my girls. They told me that they had fed enough and I growled a little, not wanting to let them go after being away from them so long. I reluctantly lay Alyssa down beside her sister and turned to face these two idiots. I discretely pulled my stake, keeping it hidden from sight. Stefan was the leader obviously from what I saw. He grabbed at me but I dodged at the last second and plunged the stake into his heart. I wasn't sure whether the silver would have an effect on them, and it didn't, but bought me enough of a distraction to grab Stefan's head and give it a twist. As he fell to the floor, I turned to Vladimir who had Alyssa in his arms. I froze him quickly and took my daughter from him, putting her back with her sister for a moment. I knew he could hear me while frozen so I walked right up to him and spoke.

"You two brought this on yourselves by getting between me and my daughters. I will see you in Hell, if I ever get there. While he was still frozen I ripped his left arm off, followed by the right. I was tired of all this so I just ripped his head off, finishing them. I piled their bodies together and lit the remains with my power and watched as they turned to ash. I heard my daughters begin to cry and I went to them, clutching them tightly to me. I was aware that Peter and Charlotte had come in, but I didn't care right now. I was way too busy with the reunion with my daughters to care.

Peter and Charlotte came towards me and I was in a serious mom mode now. I growled at them slightly and they stopped, holding their hands in surrender. I held my daughters close as I apologized to them.

"Guys I'm sorry but I just want to be with my daughters. Give me a few minutes and then we will leave for home." They nodded and went back outside. When I finally got my head on straight, I walked out where Peter was waiting. Charlotte came back with the car and had stopped somewhere and bought things for the girls. I changed the girls quickly and we set off for the jet and home.

Dimitri POV

I woke up at the court's infirmary and at first I couldn't recall how I got here. Minutes after I woke up, the memories started to come back to me and I feared for my daughters and for my Roza. I knew that the girls being gone when she returned from hunting would be devastating to her and I wondered where she was at this moment. Edward was suddenly at the door to my room and I wondered why Roza wasn't here with me but I figured that she would be so broken from the loss of her daughters that she would hunt down the bastards that took them from us and injured me.

"How long have I been out Edward?" I asked him.

"A week and you are correct. Rose went to track down the ones that took the girls. Jazz sent Peter and Charlotte to follow her after a few days. They reported that they were in Omsk Russia but the last report was two days ago." He said and I was worried for my Roza and our girls. I knew how tough it was to get around in Russia.

He suddenly began to smile and I wondered what he had heard. The nurse finally allowed me to leave and we went back to Lissa's, which had become a base of operations of sorts, trying to track Roza and our daughters. Abe was trying to track his jet which he had given her to use. He looked puzzled for a minute at the data he was reading when there was a knock at the door. I opened the door and I almost cried in joy. Standing there with a wide smile was my Roza. Just behind her were Peter and Charlotte, but there was something different about them. It was then that I realized that their eyes had lightened, meaning they had reverted to the animal blood diet like the Cullen's had. I didn't worry about that much as the two of them held my daughters and I flung myself at Roza. I hugged her as tightly as I could and twirled her around. I kissed her hard on the lips, making up for lost time with her. I thought that her loud squeal of surprise might alert the others and I was right of course. It suddenly got very crowded around her so I let her have her time with them and took my daughters from Peter and Charlotte. I held my girls close to me and I looked them over, making sure that they were alright.

Once the greetings were done, Roza sat down with us and explained the confrontation with the Romanians who had taken the girls. She also explained talking to Aro and his change of heart and I was surprised but happy that they were no longer enemies. Roza watched carefully as the girls were passed around to our extended family. I wrapped Roza in my arms again and I had a thought. It was now or never.

I stood and faced her sitting there on the couch. I got down on one knee and took both of her hands in mine.

"Roza, I have loved you since the first time I saw you and I was just too stupid to see it. I have pushed you away so many times and you have always been right there waiting to see what an ass I made of myself." I heard the others laugh and Roza gave a strangled sounding laugh. "You never judged me, and gave me hope that I could go on with my life without the fears and guilt of the past. I love you Roza with all my heart. Actually, I love you with half a heart because the other piece is sitting right in front of me. I would be extremely honored if you would be my wife. Rose Hathaway will you marry me?" I said.

"Yes Dimitri. There is nothing in this world I want more. You are the father to two beautiful girls and I can't see my life without you and our girls." She flung herself at me as soon as the ring slipped on her finger. The force knocked me backward and we fell on the floor in a heap. We laughed and so did the others in the room. After we had composed ourselves, Lissa rambled something about planning the wedding and her and Alice squealed at the thought. They took off into the kitchen with all the other girls and the guys went with Christian to play some video game which he will probably lose. Janine and Abe took the girls upstairs and watched over them since no one wanted to leave them alone. Roza was smiling but I could tell she had something on her mind so I asked her what it was.

"Dimitri, I wondered whether you were going to continue to be a guardian or would you choose the life like I have?" She asked. I had already thought about all this and I finally knew my answer.

"Roza, I follow you where you go. As long as I'm with you, we could be living in a cardboard box and I would be happy as long as I have you." I said and she suddenly laughed and I raised an eyebrow and she returned it.

"I was just thinking it would have to be a pretty damn big box." She said with a smirk and I shook my head, both laughing and exasperated.

"Anyway, I want to be where you are. I can't stay here without you and you can't stay here because we know that the court won't allow it. I will join your little family with the Cullen's if they will have me?" I said.

"Well duh! Of course we will have you. Rose wouldn't shut up about you until you came into her life again. We still can't get her to shut up, but she is happier with you around. Besides that, those girls need their father around all the time, not trying to lead two lives." Rosalie said and Esme, Alice, Lissa, Mia, and Jill were there with broad smiles on their faces. I heard Roza growl at the comment about her never shutting up, but she was still smiling.

"Rose I know that you are torn between being here and there. This is your old life here at court, you've outgrown it and moved on. I will miss you sure, but we still have the bond and we can always visit. Do what your heart says to do." Lissa said. Roza stood, tears glistening in her eyes at her words and she rushed over, hugging all the girls one by one. She looked over after they were done and smiled.

"Oh Boys?" She said. The guys were all there on the other side of the room after being called from their game. "What do you think about adding Dimitri to the Cullen clan?" She asked.

"Bout damn time we had another dude." Emmet said and we laughed.

"I can't see any reason why not. Besides we need the odds evened around the house a little, too many girls." Jasper said with a big smile.

"Well does everyone agree to him being in the family?" Roza asked. They all nodded. She flung herself at me again, nearly knocking me off the couch while the others laughed. This was the start of our new life together. Everything was going according to plan now, that is until Janine overheard the conversation of me being turned. Shit! Can't get a break can I?


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA or Twilight or their characters.**

Chapter 10

Rose POV

I was so happy that Dimitri and I would no longer be separated by anything, even death. I was touched by the Cullen's words, accepting Dimitri immediately. Of course it was expected for most of them, but what surprised me was Rosalie. She was very conservative when it came to someone being turned. I was very happy that they had accepted him so quickly. The joy that I was experiencing was cut short when Janine overheard the conversation of Dimitri becoming one of us.

"What?" Janine screamed and we all flinched because of our sensitive hearing. "You cannot be serious Dimitri?"

"Actually I am absolutely serious Janine." He said straight faced as he wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Why would you do something like that Dimitri? You have a respectful career and your reputation is just now recovered from the strigoi incident. You are seriously throwing that all away?" Janine said and I was getting so angry at her. She is always so judgmental and talks before she thinks.

"Yes Janine. I love Roza and my children and I will be there for them. I cannot bear the thought of not being with them. If being one of them is the only way to do that then that is what I will do." Dimitri said and Abe came behind Janine, trying to calm her tantrum. I have had enough of this.

"Listen Janine, you have always shot your mouth off before you think so think right now. If you love Abe as much as I think you do, would you not do what you had to, to be with him?" I asked. "If he was like I am, the same Abe you fell in love with, wouldn't you do everything possible to be with him? I mean you did change your assignment to guard him right? What is the difference in that and what Dimitri wants?"

"He is turning his back on the Moroi society for you. He is giving up everything for you. Why?" Janine said and I sighed.

"Then you must have not loved dad like I thought or you would know the answer. You are wrong though. He isn't giving up everything to be with me. He is gaining, don't you see? If he remains here, he would never see me or his daughters like he wanted and we would all be miserable. Our daughters deserve to have both of their parents and they will. Dimitri doesn't have to turn for me, but he will be with me. I never asked him to turn, only if he would continue guarding." I said.

"Janine please stop this. You are pushing Rose farther away from us. She is old enough to make her own decisions and we have absolutely no say in Dimitri's decisions." Abe said and she finally laid off a little. Everyone started to leave the suite and I went up to our room and Dimitri followed. I admired my daughters for a brief moment and dressed for bed. I was utterly exhausted and I fell asleep quickly in the arms of my Russian.

The girls stirred a little during the night but were relatively content. I was also content as I woke up in the arms of my Russian god. Dimitri was still sleeping as the girls started to stir and I carefully moved out of his arms and went to them. I got the girls fed and dressed but was surprised that Dimitri was still sleeping. I went downstairs with the girls and I set them both in the portable crib where I could get some breakfast. I was just finishing some breakfast when Lissa came downstairs and greeted me and the girls.

The girls are growing so fast and I was worried that they wouldn't be able to have a childhood. I cast those thoughts out as Dimitri joined us along with Christian. I wanted to spend what time I had left here with my friends as I wasn't sure when I would see them again. Dimitri would be resigning as a guardian and I was meeting up with the family later to decide on our new home. I groaned at the thought of having to go throught high school all over again but we did what was necessary to fit into our new area. Lissa of course wanted to go shopping but was resigned to shop at court.

Lissa and I shopped for various items but I paid more attention to the girls. I broke down and bought a stroller for them and I was pretty surprised when Abe gave me a credit card last night, telling me to get whatever I needed. He and I had certainly gained a closer relationship than I had with Janine. I ignored the stares and the looks of disgust. Honestly I didn't understand them because I wasn't like the strigoi and I had been pivotal in saving their Moroi asses. I knew that I would have to leave before some of the Moroi got the idea to use me and my daughters as lab rats.

We ate lunch with the others at one of the cafés at court and the stares lessened as they witnessed me eating food like the rest of the group. After lunch was over we said our goodbyes and we promised that we would see each other soon. Dimitri had formally resigned and although Guardian Croft didn't like it, he understood his need to be close to the girls. Dimitri and I packed what we had at court and left for the house where the Denali's were staying. I was surprised to hear that Eleazar had adopted Peter and Charlotte into their clan and I was happy for them. They would remain here for a while and then the Denali's would move to a new location. Carlisle was trying to determine where we would go and I listened closely. They couldn't come to a decision until a suggestion was made like going to Portland. I thought about it but I ruled it out just in case someone recognized me there. We finally decided we would go to Maine. I didn't know much about the area but the others agreed.

I would miss Lissa and the others but my life was just starting to come together and I was happy with my family and most importantly I had Dimitri and my daughters. They were growing fast and already trying to crawl after only a few days of life. I would keep close contact with Abe and with Lissa, but it was too dangerous to involve anyone else. I was concerned for Dimitri though because I knew how much he loved his family in Russia and I wondered how he would handle it. We packed everything quickly and made our way to our new home. Dimitri wanted to drive but I just laughed, explaining that he would never be able to keep up with the others due to their super-fast reflexes. Hell I wanted to drive too but I was afraid that I would get suddenly pulled into Lissa's head so Carlisle wouldn't let me. He finally understood after we headed out. Alyssa and Leanna were both sleeping soundly in their car seats and I snuggled up in the back seat with Dimitri while Carlisle drove and Esme was sitting in the passenger seat. Edward drove with Bella, Jake and Renesmee in his car. Jasper drove with Alice and Emmet drove with Rosalie.

We had to stop several times like before for food and bathroom breaks, gas and things like that. We arrived in Maine in record time and it was beautiful. I especially liked it because I was close enough to Lissa that I could visit if needed, but not so close that the court would think we were a threat. We immediately started to locate a place for us to live and with so many people it was difficult. Essentially we had to locate a place big enough for fourteen people so it wasn't easy in an area like this was.

Finally we settled on a large house outside of town that had five bedrooms and a full basement. It was the largest that we could find. Bella and Edward would have one room, Rosalie and Emmet were in another, Jasper and Alice would have one and Carlisle and Esme would have another. Renesmee would have the last room with Jake and Dimitri and I would have part of the basement. The basement was finished and was more like a full apartment. The main area of the basement was reserved for a training area and gym while Dimitri and I shared one of the rooms and the girls were in the other. There was also a full bath there so that was very handy. I loved it that we had our own space here but had our family close. The boys were bringing in furniture that was purchased and the girls were bringing in clothes and linens while we directed them as to where to put some things. It took a little while but we finally had things like we wanted them and we were satisfied with how it turned out.

Everything was prepared in the house so we all sat in the main room of the house and tried to plan our lives here. Dimitri would apply as a gym teacher for the time being and Renesmee was still growing rapidly so she would stay here with Jake, me and the girls until the girls were a little older. Carlisle would apply at the local hospital and Esme would stay home as well. The rest of us had to attend school and I would be joining them soon. When the girls were older, Esme would stay here with them and I would go to school with the rest of them. Renesmee and Jake would start when I did.

Esme, Jake, Renesmee and I all went down to the store and got some groceries. We were lucky that since Jake, Dimitri and I ate a lot, it was easy for us to fit in. We bought groceries like any large family would and I also picked up some things for the girls. When we got home, we put the food away and I started to prepare dinner for those of us that actually eat. I was just about to sit down to dinner when the girls started crying. God they were too much like me, always wanting to eat. I fed them and handed them off to Rosalie and Alice while I ate. I knew Rosalie wanted kids but this life had taken that from her. She would have been a wonderful mother though.

After I ate, I stood to do the dishes but Dimitri stopped me and practically ordered me out of the kitchen as I growled. The girls were sleeping now and I had nothing to do so I sat down on the couch and I eventually drifted off to sleep. I honestly hadn't realized how tired I was. I was vaguely aware that I was in the arms of my Russian god as he took me down to the basement and lay me gently in the bed. I simply rolled over, too tired to do anything else and he went back upstairs for a minute and came back with the girls, lying them in their crib. Dimirti wrapped around me and we both drifted off to sleep quickly with the exhaustion of the day.

Several days later, it was time to blend in with our surroundings which meant that it was time for most of us to go to the local high school and enroll in classes. Alyssa and Leanna were now crawling around on their own and were trying to walk. I understood perfectly how Bella felt know when it came to Renesmee. So while the others were going in as students, Dimitri as a gym teacher, and Carlisle took a position at the hospital, I stayed at home with my girls, Esme, Jake and Renesmee. Several months of this and I was welcoming the days when I would get out of this house and go to school.

When the girls were up and walking, they started to say their first words and I was thrilled that my girls were so smart and they weren't feeding from me anymore. Esme would stay with the girls during the day and Jake, Renesmee and I would start school. Renesmee was only about seven and a half, but she looked to be about 16 or 17. I was worried about leaving my girls but they were in good hands with Esme. I registered for classes with Jake and Ness and I prepared myself for the awkwardness that was high school.

Our first day was about two months after all of the others began and it was strange. Jake, Ness and I all walked into the office that first day to get our schedules and I was surprised and a little bummed that I didn't have any classes with them, but there was still a possibility that we would share the same lunch period. Jasper and Rosalie were being called by their last name Hale, Edward, Emmet, Bella and Alice went by Cullen. Ness, Jake and I went by his last name black. I really hated it but hey, what could we really do. Dimitri went by Belikov like he ususally did for now. There was also a possibility that I would share some classes with some of my brothers and sisters already in class. I groaned internally at some of the classes that I had and they would be really boring.

Rose Marie Black

1st- Biology 1

2nd- Algebra 1

3rd- English Literature

4th- Language elective – Russian

- Lunch period/Free period

5th- History

6th- Arts

7th- Gym/Fitness

I groaned at the seemingly long days that were ahead of me. I said goodbye to Jake and Ness and went towards where the map said that my first class was. I found it relatively easily and I was pleasantly surprised to see that Edward and Alice were both here in this class with me. The teacher looked at me expectantly and I handed him my slip. I could hear the thoughts like Edward did and the guy's thoughts were those of lust and the girls of envy. I smiled internally at that. The teacher took my slip.

"It appears that we have a new student. Would you please introduce yourself to the class miss?" The teacher asked and I nodded.

"My name is Rose Black and I just moved here from Montana." I said just as we had planned. We all had our own cover story and I called in a few favors to make the paper works match as well. Thank you Abe.

"Well Rose, please take a seat and we will begin. I'm afraid you will have to share books for the moment and I will get one issued to you after class." The Teacher said and I sat in the only empty seat that happened to be on the other side of the room from Alice and Edward. Class went by in a blur and as soon as the bell rang, there were several guys in the class that tried to ask me out. I refused them and groaned. I mean seriously surrounding a perfect stranger and asking them out? They all act like dogs in heat. I saw Edward smile a little at my thoughts.

The next class was Algebra and I was fortunate to have that with Emmet and Bella. Jasper was with me in my third period with Rosalie. Unfortunately I was on my own in the Language class. The teacher asked me why I picked Russian to learn.

"Well, my boyfriend has family in Russia and we visit them regularly. He won't teach me because he is afraid I would just want to learn to curse in Russian, which is kind of true but…" I trailed off with a smile, earning a frown from the teacher. "In reality I hate when he speaks Russian and I have no clue what he says." I finished.

"Did you like Russia when you visited there?" The teacher asked.

"It had its good points but disaster finds me wherever I go so at least if I learn Russian I won't get lost there." I said smiling. The truth was that I could navigate Russia pretty easily, but the language barrier was hell. I took my seat and just like all my other classes, guys were drooling and the girls were envious. After Russian, it was finally time for lunch and I was fortunate to have the same lunch period with my family. I heard the thoughts of the other students as I walked right up to the table where all of my family were sitting and I smiled as I heard their surprise and envy. Edward smiled too, knowing exactly what I heard.

"Hey guys." I said and they all looked up and smiled.

"Hey Rose. So how is it going so far? Didn't piss anyone off yet did you?" Emmet asked. I stuck my tongue out at him and we all laughed.

"Actually no one has really met my bad side so far, but the day isn't over yet you know." I quirked an eyebrow and smirked while we all laughed. Jake and Renesmee were getting their food and I got up to get mine when they came to the table. I walked over to the lunch line and waited my turn. I was so bored and wanted these people to hurry up. Just as I got to the bar and got my lunch tray, a couple guys decided to bother me and I groaned internally. There were three boys but the one in front was the only real concern. The others were just quiet followers. As predicted the one in front started to speak.

"Hello sexy." One of the guys said. He was your typical human, but did have nice features. He was nothing like my Russian though.

"Hello." I deadpanned. His stupid smirk grew.

"Oh don't be like that. You are new here and I thought it might be easier for you if you knew at least one person here. I came to offer my services by getting to know you." He said.

"No thanks. I already know people here so your services aren't needed." I said smiling and turned to get my food. The boy grabbed my wrist and it took all I had to keep up appearances and not break him in half right there. After what happened to me, there were only a few people I allowed to touch me.

"Let go of me before I seriously kick your ass. No one touches me without my permission and you don't have it, so back off." I said and he still continued to smile. Luckily another person joined us.

"Get your filthy hands off my sister Gavin." I turned to see Jake standing there with a look as murderous as I felt. Gavin released my wrist and I smiled at Jake as he walked away with his two goons.

"Thanks Jake. I wasn't sure how long I would last before I blew everything." I said and he smiled.

"Actually you handled it quite well." I finished getting my food and walked back towards the others with Jake. I felt all their eyes on me as I sat down.

"Guys I'm fine." They averted their eyes from me but I could tell they were still concerned. The rest of the day went by in much the same way as the first part did. By the last period of the day I was desperate to see Dimitri and I was fortunate to have his gym class.

"Okay class, we have a new student today, but I'm sure she will fit in just fine. This is Rose Black. Miss black would you tell us a little about yourself and also how athletic you are." Dimitri said with a small smile and I fingered the engagement ring on my finger.

"Sure, I just moved here from Montana and I am very athletic. I have taken some self-defense classes and I do a lot of running and weights. I'm not so much for team sports but they're okay." I finished. I could hear the girls thoughts in the class and I almost growled. Dimitri was mine and I wasn't sharing.

"Okay then, Rose you will be given a gym uniform before you leave and you will sit out today." Dimitri said. "The rest of us will start with a little warm up and a quick sprint around the track." I laughed internally as the students groaned at the running. It was pretty boring after that. When the final bell rang, the other students left and Dimitri walked with me to his office where he gave me a uniform.

It didn't take very long until I was caught up with the rest of the students in my classes with the help I got from my family. Abe even dropped by the house a time or two and thankfully he didn't bring Janine with him. It went on like this for several more months. Everything was going smoothly but I had a feeling that it wouldn't be long before something big would happen. I was right.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA or Twilight or their characters.**

Chapter 11

Rose POV

School continued to be just as boring as I remembered it. I was caught up with the rest of my class and I made no attempt to surpass them. I was constantly bored over the things we were 'learning' when the truth was that I still remembered most of these things from when I was at the academy. My family was as always a big help and as the days went by, the boredom increase. The highlight of my days were when I was finally released from boring classes and was able to go home to my daughters. I hated the fact that I couldn't be open about Dimitri and my relationship. I understood that It would look very bad for him so I accepted it but we definitely made up for it when we got home.

I walked into the last class of the day and I smiled when I saw Dimitri. I changed in the locker room and went out to the gym where the class was meeting. I wanted to growl again as I heard the girls whisper about our gym teacher. I wanted to beat them to a pulp but I held it in, just barely.

"Alright let's start with the warm ups and the sprints. When we are finished with that, we will break up into two teams for our team sports study." I smiled as the others groaned. He was always very thoughtful and made sure he avoided running outside on the days that it was sunny. He did this so that I wouldn't stand out and it was a huge help. Of course if it was really sunny out, I wasn't at school anyway.

"Coach Belikov, why is it we run every day? I understand that running is good for you but what's with all the running?" One girls said and I smiled thinking about when I asked the very same thing so long ago. Dimitri smiled slightly too but put his emotionless mask on and turned towards the girl.

"Think of it this way, what if you and some friends go to the mall. You are separated from the group and get attacked by a stranger. What would you do?" He said.

"I would scream at the top of my lungs of course. Someone would come and help." The girl said and I groaned internally at her being so naïve.

"What if you are in the parking lot or another area and there was no one around to hear you screaming for help?" He said. The girl looked slightly scared for a minute.

"I'd try to fight him I guess." She said thoughtfully. "But I probably wouldn't be strong enough to fight them." Dimitri nodded.

"So you run." Dimitri said finally. She accepted that answer solemnly and we went to do warm ups and ran on the track. I wasn't even going my full damphir speed and they were all still lagging behind me. I finished the required laps and went back inside to wait for everyone else to finish. Even our gym class was boring to me since it wasn't even a remote challenge to me. I was sitting on the bleachers with a water bottle in hand when one of the girls from class returned from the track. She gulped her water as if she was dying of thirst and sat beside me.

"Wow Rose, You are really fast. You should go for the track team." She said and I smiled. I really wasn't interested in going for track and I just couldn't dream of it. I had more important things to do.

"Thanks but I really don't have time to join any teams. I have too much to do at home." I said and it was the truth. We had a cover story for the girls too. I was supposed to be taking care of my twin sisters after my mother died. She nodded and seeing as I didn't want to talk about it, she let the subject drop.

When the rest of the class finally came back inside and played some team sports. As the bell rang that afternoon I was just finishing up in the locker room. Two girls that often ogled Dimitri came up to me. I didn't like them or trust them. I was putting my things in my bag when one of the girls spoke to me. I though that her name was Melanie and the other was Krista.

"You think you are so special don't you Rose?" Was that a rhetorical question I though wryly. I hated the way these girls treated others and they thought I was their next victim. "Just because you are new here doesn't mean that everyone will like you. You might sleep with everyone at you old school, but not here." Where in the hell was this coming from?

"What the Hell are you talking about?" The girl smiled evilly but it didn't faze me at all.

"I plan to seduce that hunk of a gym teacher and you will stay away from him, and stay away from the Cullen boys too. They are the next on my list."

"Talk about a whore." I muttered. "Look I don't know you and don't want to, but maybe you shouldn't claim guys as yours without letting them know first. Besides I know the Cullens very well and trust me, you aren't their type." I said trying to keep a lid on my growing anger. She fumed and I heard her thoughts, wondering why I wasn't cowering in fear. I laughed internally at this. She would be the fearful one if she knew that she was: A. talking to a vampire right now and trying to seduce said vampire's fiancé., B. trying to claim several vampires husbands, who were also vampires themselves., and C. really starting to piss off and vampire with volatile anger issues who could snap her in half in a second. God don't you just love high school. "Besides I heard that Belikov was engaged so I think you are a little late on the seduction." I added. Where is Mia when you need her, I thought.

"That really doesn't bother me Rose and it doesn't stop a lot of guys either. Maybe after I finish with him and the Cullens, I'll go for that brother of yours." She said making my anger rise. He wasn't really my brother, but my family was very close, so much so that we were just like brothers and sisters. Hearing her talk about my friends and family like that made the bile rise in my throat. I sure hoped that this ended without bloodshed, but I couldn't be too sure.

"Okay Melanie, let's get one thing perfectly straight between us. Do what you want. Try to seduce every boy in this school for all I care, but just remember this tiny piece of advice when you try. Most guys are looking for something a little more than a nice ass. Try as you might, the good guys won't fall for your charms or lack thereof. Also, my Brother is off limits to a whore like you. Now that I've said my piece, I am leaving for some more stimulating conversation elsewhere so get out of my way." I said with as much 'human' force as I could and pushed past her out of the locker room. I walked out of the gym not even waiting on Dimitri. I didn't want Melanie to be able to put things together. I walked towards the cars where Jake and the others were all standing around, waiting for me. Of course one look told them that I was pissed off about something. I didn't want to discuss it right now and I just wanted to get home to my daughters. Thankfully, Edward agreed to wait for Dimitri and the rest of us went back to the house where we waited for them. As soon as I walked in the door, my anger dissipated as I heard my daughters thundering down the stairs as fast as they could manage.

"Mommy!" They both chorused and flung themselves at me. My original anger had me unprepared and I fell to the floor as they impacted with me. I laughed at them and their enthusiasm.

"Hello my angels. Were you both good for grandma Esme today?" They scrambled off me so I could get up while the others laughed. They both nodded furiously. Once they were finished I smiled. "Mommy needs a minute angels, why don't you go and bother your uncles for a few minutes?" They nodded and flew towards the living room where the guys had gone. I took a few deep breaths and tried to calm my nerves that were frayed from the conversation with Melanie. I hated people who thought they could have whatever they wanted just because they wanted it. I thought that with Tasha gone I wouldn't have to fight for Dimitri like this again. I cast that though out immediately. I had already won his heart so even if she tried, there was no way he would even think of doing anything with her. I was brought out of my thoughts when I looked up to see that Edward and Dimitri had made it home and were watching with concern. I smiled at them and they asked me what was wrong.

"Just your usual high school drama with Melanie. I swear that girl is the most awful excuse for a human I have ever seen. She made me so angry I didn't think I would make it out of there without breaking her in half." I fumed. Thankfully the girls had went back upstairs with Esme to do some craft or something.

"What did she say to make you so angry Roza?" Dimitri asked. I groaned. Should I tell him, or just let it go. I thought that he would definitely deny her, but she might try to make up some kind of story about him and I didn't want that for him. I told them to gather the guys for a quick meeting and I would tell them all while I was at it.

"Melanie cornered me in the locker room and told me to stay away from you guys." I laughed. She also said to stay away from Dimitri and that she was going to try to seduce him." They looked amused, surprised and sickened at the same time. "Apparently she has a 'list' and all of you boys are on it. I would say that I'd like to see her try, but honestly I am concerned that she will make some wives and girlfriends in this room very angry and that could cause secrets to come out." I finished. They all held a look of disgust and didn't blame them.

"Don't worry Roza. You are the only woman I have ever wanted." Dimitri said.

"I know that Dimitri, but she could say things that might endanger your standing at the school and I can't let that happen." I said.

"I will talk to the principle in the morning and see what recourse I would have if she makes those types of accusations. Don't worry Roza." Dimitri assured me and the others nodded.

"I just wanted so badly to beat her head in for saying all those things. Hell I don't even know how I held it together in there." I said and I sighed in frustration. I could feel Jasper trying to calm me down and I smiled at him.

"Don't worry about it Rose. We are with the person we want to be with and we won't let stupid school drama effect our decisions." Edward said as he wrapped an arm around Bella. Alyssa and Leanna came down and ran to me. I smiled at them and knelt down to their level.

"Mommy come play with us." Alyssa said while Leanna nodded in agreeance. I smiled wider.

"Okay angels." I stood and held out my hands. The girls took my hands and led me out of the room to go play with them. We played for several hours and then we got ready to go hunt. The girls were excited to go and they always enjoyed being with all of the family. Tonight we went out into the woods with Leanna and Alyssa riding on our backs. They were already fast, but I wanted to make sure they didn't get separated from us. We fed and the girls were fed and we headed back home. It was getting late so Dimitri and I got the girls ready for bed. We got the girls settled in and Dimitri and I went to bed. I fell asleep quickly and was pulled into a spirit dream. I was surprised because I hadn't been having any and I wondered why Adrian would contact me in my dream.

"Rose!" I looked up to the voice that was obviously not Adrian's.

"Liss?" I asked in surprise. She has been trying to dream walk forever and I thought she had given up on it. She ran to me and hugged me tightly. I laughed at her enthusiasm. "You finally did it Liss. I'm so proud of you." I told her as I hugged her back.

"I can't believe it. Hell I have been trying for so damn long. I thought I would never get it." I was shocked at her use of language. She had a fit when I'd curse and her she has said more curses in one short sentence than she had in a year.

"Wow Liss, I don't know what's more shocking, the fact that you have learned to dream walk or that you have cursed more in a single sentence than I have heard you say in a year." I said smirking and she rolled her eyes and laughed at me. "I really am proud of you Liss." She smiled brightly at my praise and then frowned a little. "What is it Liss?"

"The court wants to track you down Rose and do experiments. I have tried to kill the discussion and it has worked mostly. Several of the Moroi are calling for it and its caused a huge thing at court. The councils have voted against it and I have supported the council's decision to let the subject drop, but some of the Moroi that are against the ruling are taking it amongst themselves to try and find you and the girls. Olena already called me, saying they had went there looking for you and the girls. We are trying to bring charges to those Moroi for going against the court's decision, but it will take some time. Please be careful Rose." I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Liss, tell them that if they try to take me or my daughters for experimenting, there will be bloodshed. I hold no remorse for those Moroi who would disrupt my family." I said.

"I know Rose. I told them that if the Moroi that didn't agree with the court's decision went after you, they would be signing their death warrants." She said. "The court won't hold it against you but just be careful." We talked about lighter topics for a minute or two and the dream faded. I woke up in Dimitri's arms and I could hear the girls stirring a little. They slept through the night mostly but sometimes had bad dreams. They only stirred and didn't wake up. I shifted Dimitri's arms off and carefully got up. I went upstairs to the main level of the house where the others were doing various things. Jake was also sleeping since I heard him snoring. I walked to the kitchen and sat down at the bar with a glass of milk. I rested my head in my hands trying to figure out what to do. I didn't want to kill Moroi, but the ones Lissa talked to me about were a threat to me and my girls.

"What are you doing up this early Rose?" I turned towards the voice and saw Jasper smiling slightly at me. I forced a smile and sighed heavily.

"I just got some good news, and some bad news that I'm trying to process. Lissa finally learned how to dream walk and she visited me." I explained.

"I assume that's the good news, so what's the bad?" He asked and I sighed.

"Get the others together and I'll explain. Don't wake Dimitri yet. I will tell him but you guys will hear it first so I have someone to keep him calmed down." He nodded and went to find the others and gathered them all in the living room, minus Dimitri.

"Alright guys, this may be a little confusing and difficult to hear so don't say anything until I finish." They all nodded and I began. "Lissa finally learned to dream walk and visited me tonight. She told me to be careful. The Moroi court was considering coming after me and the girls so that they could test us and experiment on us. Both of the councils and Lissa voted not to persue it, but there are a few Moroi that are acting on their own, hunting me and the girls. The court won't hold me responsible for the Moroi since they are acting against the court but she told me to be careful." I finished and looked around the room at the varying expressions.

"They won't get anywhere near the girls Rose. We won't let them lay a finger on them, or you Rose." Edward said and the others nodded in unison.

"We need to keep a close eye on them until we hear otherwise." Carlisle added and I nodded.

"Lissa said that the court was trying to bring charges for the Moroi that are going against the court's decision, but that could take some time, and even then it might not keep them from trying it." I added. "Now we just have to tell Dimitri."

"Tell me what Roza." I froze. Dammit I really wanted to do this during waking hours but guess not. I turned towards Dimitri who was standing in the doorway.

"Are the girls still sleeping?" I asked and he nodded. "Dimitri, I need for you to sit down and don't say anything until I finish please. This is very important." He nodded and took the only available seat which thankfully was beside Jasper. I sighed in frustration and told him what I had told the others. He managed to control his anger and outrage until I finished. Just as soon as I did finish, he blew.

"What?" He yelled. "How could the Moroi do something like this to us? We were the two best guardians they had and loyal to a fault, then they decide they want to use my daughters and my fiancé as lab rats? I don't think so." He ranted. I heard the girls cry downstairs and I glared at Dimitri for waking them with his yelling. I ran downstairs to comfort my girls. Alyssa was a wreck but Leanna fared slightly better. Once they were both calm and I assured them that Dimitri wasn't yelling at anyone and was just a little frustrated because he got some bad news, they finally drifted back to sleep. I walked back upstairs with the others when they were asleep. I turned to Dimitri a little angrily. The girls expected some of my anger when the darkness took hold and were smart enough to tell the differences.

"Dimitri I understand how you feel about this, but I won't have you yelling like that in this house while they are present. I get that you are angry and in fact if you weren't I would be worried, but you will not scare the girls like that ever again. Do you understand?" He hung his head in shame and apologized profusely.

"I am so sorry Roza. I just hate the idea of you always being the target and now our girls are. I would be lost if anything happened to any of you. I didn't mean to scare the girls Roza and I'm sorry." He said burying his face in my hair. Big bad Dimitri was crying and I felt horrible now.

"It's okay Dimitri. The girls are too smart for their own good and can tell the difference in darkness and just plain anger. I explained to them you weren't mad at anyone here and you just received some bad news that made you angry. They are asleep again so don't worry, but please try to keep it under control in the future." He pulled away and nodded, tears still glistening in his eyes and I wiped them away.

We discussed what we would do since Dimitri and I couldn't miss classes and neither could the others. Esme said she was fine being alone here with the girls, but we called the Denali to see if we could borrow Peter and Charlotte for a visit and extra protection for the girls. Peter and Charlotte were excited to see the girls and they wanted to see Jasper and hang out with him as well. I managed to lie down for about two hours more before we had to get ready for school. I didn't want to leave the girls but Esme said she was fine until Peter and Charlotte got here. The girls were still sleeping when we had to leave, so I kissed each one and whispered my love for them before heading to the hellhole that is high school.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA or Twilight or their characters.**

Chapter 12

Rose POV

Class was just as boring as before, but I had other concerns. I was worried about the girls and what might happen if the Morioi found us. I was brought out of my thoughts as the bell rang for lunch and I went towards the table where my family was sitting. I scanned the room for Melanie and her little friend and found her glaring at me as I walked to the table. I sat down defiantly. I whispered to Edward, asking him to read Melanie's thoughts. I watched his face and I saw a pained expression.

"What is it Edward?" I whispered so low that only those at the table could hear.

"Do you really want to know right now? You are going to have to eat after and I'd hate for you to lose your lunch." I nodded and he sighed.

"She hasn't decided what to do yet, but she is planning something against you. She will also try to get Dimitri alone the first chance she gets." He said and I was angry at what I heard. The rest of lunch was pretty uneventful. After lunch I was surprised to see there was a new student here and there was a strange feeling about him, much like I get with strigoi or our kind, but had a different feel. He looked much older than any student but he was somehow fooling them. I focused on trying to read his aura and I found it. He was wearing a charm to make himself look younger, and he was a Moroi. As soon as class was over, I found Jacob before heading to the gym.

"Jacob, go to the house now." I ordered. " There is a Moroi here at the school using a charm to disguise himself. Please go check on the girls for me?" He nodded and took off. When I got to the gym I couldn't just pull Dimitri aside to tell him, so I waited for any opportunity. We went out to run and when we were finished we were to come back to the gym. I finished my running as quickly as 'humanly' possible and got some water as a cover. Before anyone else came in I talked to him.

"Dimitri there is a Moroi here. I saw him in one of my classes and he was wearing a charm to hide his true identity." I said and his eyes widened.

"Are you sure?" He asked and I nodded. I went towards the weights as the other students started to come back into the gym. I could see the worry in his eyes and it mirrored my own. As soon as gym was over, I ran to the locker rooms to change and rushed through changing my clothes. I packed up my stuff and started to head out when I encountered Melanie again.

"Melanie you really don't want to mess with me right now. I have to get home and take care of my sisters." I told her. It was very likely she was about to meet my wrath.

"Oh Rose I really don't care about that. What I do care about is that you haven't heeded my warning to stay away from some people here. I wanted to add to that list by the way. Stay away from the new guy too." I laughed in her face. I read her thoughts and saw that she was pissed but I didn't really care. Hell she hasn't seen pissed….yet.

"You can have him Melanie, but I am warning you not to threaten me or tell me who I can associate with. You stay away from the Cullens and my brother and sister." I thought that it was funny she wanted the new guy. She wouldn't if she could see through the charm like I could. Renesmee was also my sis according to school records so I had to play along. I was so not in the mood right now. She went to slap me but I stopped her hand. "Do not fuck with me Melanie. You have no idea what kind of trouble can find you with me as your enemy. I really don't care how many people you bed, but stay away from my friends and family." I said with as much venom as I could manage and still sound human. Boy was she testing me. I pushed past her and went towards the cars. I noticed that there was a car there I didn't recognize and it was way to 'old' for it to be a teenagers car. I looked around and caught sight of the guy that was in my class today. Edward, apparently hearing my thoughts saw him and came over to me.

"Is that the guy you were talking about Rose?" He asked and I nodded.

"He's using a compulsion charm but I can somehow see through it. He is actually an older Moroi. He doesn't seem to realize I can see through the compulsion." I explained. "What do we do though? We can't lead him straight to us and our home." I asked and he thought for a moment.

"Rosalie, Emmet and I will go to the house while you and the others lead him somewhere else. He will follow you seeing as you are who they are after." I nodded. It wasn't the ideal plan, but the only one we had.

"Let us leave first Edward. That way you can see if he follows me. If he doesn't, call me. Don't go back to the house if he doesn't follow us. I cannot chance him following you guys to the house. Jacob is there, I sent him as soon as I figured out there was a Moroi here." I said and he nodded. My group left in the opposite direction of home and went for miles until we were sure to lose the Moroi. When we finally managed to lose him, we went home and the girls were the first to greet us. They were smart and knew that something was up.

"Mommy what took you so long? Everyone else has been back for a long time." Damn these two were really too smart for their own good. I knelt down to their level as I hugged them and then I answered them. My babies could smell a lie a mile away and so I had to tell them the truth. Besides I just couldn't bear to lie to my girls.

"There are some people looking for mommy and my little angels. I had to lead them away so that they wouldn't get you girls. Don't worry girls, mommy won't let anything happen to you. Now I have to go and talk to your aunts and uncles for a bit. Can you go find grandma Esme and play for a little bit?" The nodded and ran upstairs to find Esme. I smiled at their retreating little figures. They had only one speed and that was always wide open.

I found the others sitting in the living room. Emmet and Jasper were fighting over who won some stupid video game and I rolled my eyes. Bella was reading a book and Edward was beside her. Renesmee was looking at some magazine with Rosalie and Alice. Before I could talk to them, I decided to go and call Lissa and see what the court could do to help. I dialed Lissa's number and waited for her to answer. She picked up after two rings.

"Rose?" She answered.

"Yes Liss, what is the court doing for the Moroi who are looking for us?" I asked getting straight to the point of my call.

"Charges have been filed and we are trying to locate them to stand trial. Have you seen them?" She asked warily.

"I saw one of them Liss. He was an older Moroi but wore a spirit charm to hide his true appearance. I somehow saw right through it and we led him away from the house, but I don't think that will help for long." I said. I heard her sigh over the phone and she spoke again.

"I'll send Mikhail and Eddie with a few guardians to retrieve them. Is there anything else?" She asked and I thought for a moment and then smiled.

"Can you send Mia with them? I could use her expertise in school with the super bitch." She was confused and I told her about Melanie and what plan I had for her. She laughed.

"Yeah I'm sure Mia would be glad to assist with that issue. I'll see what she says." I gave her our location and hung up. I walked back to the living room where the other sat waiting expectantly. Most didn't know what the reason was for splitting up and me taking so long to get home.

"The reason for our little split today is because one of the Moroi that defied the courts request is here. He was in class today and was wearing a spirit compulsion charm to hide his appearance. That's why I sent Jake back here today." I was about to continue when I felt that there were other vampires like us here and I stopped. Peter and Charlotte were here and I walked to the door and let them in just as they were about to knock. I was glad to see that they had maintained the veggie diet and invited them into the living room with the others. Carlisle also arrived home at that moment and I sat them all down and continued with my explanation. "There is at least one Moroi here already and probably a few more close by. I talked to Lissa and she is sending a few guardians to pick them up and take them back to court for trial. Eddie and Mikhail will be here with a few others. Mia is also coming but that's just because I asked for her to. She is going to help me with the Melanie problem." I announced. The others all laughed at the Melanie problem but didn't know she had attempted to talk to me again today.

"She talked to you today?" Edward asked in disbelief. I mumbled something about stupid thought reader and he laughed. "Rose you do realize that you can read thoughts too right?" I smiled.

Yeah Edward, but mine is useful while yours is just annoying me." I stated and we all laughed but turned serious quickly.

"So what do we do now?" Alice asked.

"We stay cautious until the guardians get here. Peter and Charlotte will stay with Esme and the girls until this is all sorted out and we need to hunt in groups to where there is always a few here to watch the girls and the house. When we hunt, the girls will stay with me and Dimitri, Peter and Charlotte." I said and froze as I started to feel like there was someone here that wasn't supposed to be and I recognized the feeling. It was just like the one I had with the Moroi in class today and I stiffened. "Guys stay inside with the girls and don't come out no matter what." I ordered and walked to the window and scanned the tree line. I felt like there were more than one here and Lissa had told me that there were about ten in the group of Moroi. I felt like they were all here and although I saw the others were worried about me doing this alone, they knew that I was more powerful than the rest of them. I told Dimitri to call Lissa and went outside to face them. They stayed hidden but I could still feel they were here.

"I know you're there. Show yourselves." I ordered and several came out of the trees and some of them I recognized from court. "What do you want?" I asked like I didn't already know the answer.

"We want you and your daughters to run some tests." One of the men said. "We will take you by force if necessary." I laughed.

"Now let's just think for a moment. I can kill strigoi and others of my kind, which are slightly higher on the food chain than you. You think that I couldn't kill you all with one flick of my wrist? Do yourselves a favor and get out of here. I promise that you'll live longer if you do. If you continue to pursue me and my daughters, your life will be much shorter." I announced and I saw fear in most of them, but their supposed leader wasn't convinced.

"We won't leave here until you and those abominations of yours come with us." He stated and I growled. Want to know one thing that will make a woman so mad she kills? Call her children abominations and that will definitely do the trick. I raised my hands, lifting them all off the ground and I saw each of them widen their eyes in fear.

"Now, which of you want to leave peacefully and go back to court on your own? If you leave me and my family alone, no harm will ever come from me, but go back on your word and I will kill you myself." I asked and all of them but the leader spoke up. I let the others down and they ran like there was a strigoi after them. I called Dimitri outside with a pair of cuffs and told him to take the Moroi down to the basement and lock him there until the guardians came. Once that was done, I called Lissa again. She said that the guardians would arrive here before nightfall and I also put in a word for the Moroi that fled. She said they would still be punished for disobeying court orders, but wouldn't be as severely punished as the man who was locked in the basement right now. I also called Abe and made arrangements for Mia and Eddie to be at school tomorrow as a new student. Mia was excited to come and I could tell that Lissa wished she could come as well. Because Mia had to have a guardian, Eddie would be attending too. I laughed thinking back to how we all dreaded high school, but were now eager to enroll.

Mia, Eddie and Mikhail arrived with a few more guardians to take the Moroi back to court and when the others were gone, Eddie and Mia stayed with us. Alyssa and Leanna had a blast with those two and we all laughed at their antics all night until it was time to put the girls to bed. Mia and Eddie took one of the rooms upstairs that had a bed since the others didn't sleep anyway.

The next day we went to classes as usual with two additions. Eddie couldn't be in all of her classes without raising suspicion, but luckily Abe made sure she had classes with one of us at any given time and managed to put Mia and Eddie both in the gym class last period. Every class that I had with Mia was filled with stares at how close we were. At Lunch the stares had intensified and I couldn't focus on just one person's thoughts and it was giving me a headache. Edward noticed too and gave a pained smile, like he was having the same problem. When we finally made it to gym I was feeling a little better and I noticed Melanie glaring holes in the both of us. Dimitri had already given her a uniform in advance so that i could have her in the dressing room with me to watch her. Gym was as always easy and boring. I hated that I couldn't do things like I normally did but understood that that would raise more questions. Mia and I went to the dressing room with the others when the bell rang and I expected Melanie to make her move soon. Everyone thought that since Mia was small, she would be no threat but they thought wrong. Mia was vicious when it came to holding her own social status (believe me I know). Just like clockwork, Melanie waltzed up to us and began her verbal assault.

"Well if it isn't little miss Rosie and her newest recruit to the whore house. The list is growing again and you both will stay away from that guy that you guys were hanging with today." She ordered.

"Well my list is growing too Melanie. Eddie is like a brother to me and you will stay away from him." I said and Mia started in on her.

"Eddie is no relation to me, but he is my boyfriend so back off!" Mia growled and I almost thought I saw fear in Melanie's eyes. I almost laughed but held it in. "I used to be like you Melanie, school bitch and all. Maybe you should take a good long look in the mirror before you call another person a whore. Guys that are really worth chasing are the ones that want more from a girl that just having them lie on their backs." Mia said and we walked out of the dressing room towards the parking lot, leaving Melanie with a thoughtful and dumbfounded expression on her face.

Sam POV

Jake was keeping in touch with Billy and giving updates on the Cullens. I was curious as to why Billy had wanted us to protect Rose and her children before but still didn't know why we did it. Jake was too close to the Cullens thanks to his imprint. I had tried to ask why we helped them, but Billy never gave me an answer. I remember that one day I overheard Billy talking with some of the other elders and the conversation confused me but I was sure that it was about the Cullens and their new additions.

_Flashback_

_I was walking into Billy's when I heard him talking to some of the other elders when the Cullens were mentioned and I listened closely._

_"Billy, why are we helping Rose and the Cullens with these live vampires?" One asked. "From what I understand she is very different from the others and that could be a big problem for us if she gets out of control."_

_"Because she is part of an old prophecy laid down from the ancients. She is very powerful and will help to rid the world of the strigoi who are much worse than the cold ones. Her children will be like her, making the cleansing of the strigoi much faster. The leaders of the Moroi world and the Volturi will come together and create treaties to bring about the extinction of the strigoi. The cold ones will cease to turn others unless certain circumstances are met, essentially stopping their numbers from growing. The prophecy reads:_

_There is one who is human and vampire, born with the strengths of both who will lose her human self and become full vampire. She will be mortal and immortal, powerful and strong in heart and in mind. She will unite the Moroi and the cold ones in truce against the strigoi and the world will be a better place. She will also bring forth children, daughters like herself to help in this quest and the cold ones will never hunt humans again as long as they reign." He said reciting the prophecy. _

_End Flashback_

This had to be why we helped them and I'll admit that it did sound like what we had witnessed with Rose. I just hoped that we were doing the right thing.

***So what do you think guys? Please R&R.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: i do not own VA or Twilight or their characters.**

Chapter 13

Rose POV

Life went mostly back to normal over the next few days and we enjoyed having everyone close together. Eddie and Mia fit right in with our little family. About two weeks after Eddie and Mia arived, Lissa called and summoned them to court along with Dimitri and me. Lissa said the girls were not required to come, but if they did they were off limits and the Moroi accepted this. I did trust Lissa but opted for the girls to stay here with Esme. We wouldn't be gone long and although the girls didn't want us to leave without them, once I explained it to them they understood.

Eddie, Mia, Dimitri and I all made our way to court and when we pulled into the main gate I saw the guardian there widen his eyes at me but let us all pass through. Glares and odd looks came from every direction as we made our way from the garage to the meeting room where Lissa had asked us to come. I didn't know what this was about and Lissa was blocking her thoughts from me. When we entered, there were guardians everywhere and they tensed when they saw me. Both of the councils were here and Lissa sat in her position in the front of the room. We approached the center of the room and Dimitri and I stayed standing while Eddie and Mia sat down to our left. Liss waved an arm as we started to bow down and she stood, walking down to us. The guardians tensed waiting for anything to happen. Lissa hugged me tightly and did the same for Dimitri.

"How are you Rose? It's good to see you again, and Dimitri you look well too." She said and Dimitri wrapped an arm around me.

"We are Liss. What may I ask is the reason for our being here?" I said and she smiled.

"Well the councils won't come to an agreement, but I asked you here to seek your help." She said and I started to answer her but one of the Moroi scoffed and stood.

"Why do we need her help? She is just a blood whore who got bitten by the wrong kind of monster and turned into a monster." He yelled and Lissa started to say something but I stopped her. I had come to terms with the reasons I was the way I am and it was time to show everyone why I was this way. I found the memory in my mind of the events that lead me to be turned and projected the memory through the room, replaying the torture and beatings and the rape. How I was seconds from death when I was turned and I also projected the feeling of fire and pain as I was being turned. When I was finished with the memory, everyone sat with their eyes wide and mouths agape.

"So I am a blood whore am I?" I asked. "I vowed as a guardian like the others in here, to protect Lissa with all that I had until my dying breath. Although I don't need to breath anymore, I say that I fulfilled my oath and then some, but I will still protect Lissa until she is no longer living or until I am ash. Whichever comes first. You shouldn't pass judgment until you know the full details and now that you have them, what do you say now? I have come to terms with what I am now and if you do or not makes no difference to me." I said. "If she needs my help, I will help with or without your approval. She is queen and I do not fall under your rules anymore because I am no longer a damphir, but she is and will continue to be who I serve."

They still sat stunned at the information they received and finally came to an agreement. Lissa explained that there were large amounts of strigoi attacking across the world and they wanted to see if the Cullens and the wolves would assist in locating and eliminating them. They agreed to meet with the wolves and the Volturi. When we finally left court we had a great deal to discuss with the others. Liss had created a treaty and signed it, giving us a copy to present to the wolves and the Volturi. When we got back home, the others were apprehensive but agreed to the terms of the treaty. Dimitri, Edward, Bella and I traveled to visit the Volturi immediately since we were on a short break from school. Abe also accompanied us as we were using his jet.

When we arrived we were lead right to the throne room where the three of them were already waiting.

"Ah Rose, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit my dear?" Aro asked and I smiled at him.

"I have been asked to come here at the request of the Moroi Queen. Vasilisa seeks to ask your help in dealing with a large scale elimination of strigoi. She hopes that you would agree to a treaty in which the Moroi could become partners with us and rid the world of them. Strigoi as you know do not do anything discreetly and if not for the alchemists, the humans would already be aware of the existence of vampires." I said and his interest was piqued.

"Yes, I agree that they are rather nasty creatures. Let us see the terms of the agreement that Vasilisa has prepared and we will consult." Aro said and I handed him a copy of the agreement. I noticed that their eyes had diluted to the color of clouded honey and smiled. They have changed their lifestyle to one like ours.

"The Denali's and the Cullen's have also agreed to the terms Aro. We feed as usual per our choice, provided no Moroi or damphirs are harmed, the treaty remains intact." I added. "Those that feed from humans are asked to seek prey that are not innocents, or Moroi or damphir. Not that you have to be concerned with harming humans again right?" Aro laughed.

"I see you have noticed our diet change dear one. Would our kind be able to tell them apart from humans though? Some lose all control once the blood lust takes over and it may be difficult for some to differentiate during that time." He asked.

"It would be difficult I assume, perhaps you would facilitate something where others could learn the differences. Vasilisa would be willing to seek an audience with you provided you would come to her where she may be protected by the wards?" I asked and he smiled.

"Of course my dear Rose. We shall accompany you, with some of our guard of course. I would be willing to see her, and my brothers as well." He added. "All of our guards have made the change to animal prey and you have my word they will not harm anyone."

"Very well Aro, We will travel when you are ready of course. Abe has allowed use of his jet and we welcome your cooperation." I said and Abe stepped forward to stand beside me opposite Dimitri.

"Ibrihim Mazur, I have heard a great deal about you sir. How dear Rose did you get yourself into his company?" He asked and I smiled.

"Abe is family Aro. He is my Moroi father." Aro widened his eyes at this and then looked to me.

"I must apologize dear for treating you so cruelly at our first meeting. I was, along with my brothers, blinded by the power you might possess. We are sorry that we treated you so." He said and I smiled at Aro and his brothers.

"When you pointed me in the direction to kill the Romanians and get my children back home safely, you were forgiven by me. Dimitri is also grateful for your help as I was. I can see that you are not who you were before and you have earned your trust and honor."

We left Volterra shortly after and made our way back to the Moroi court and Lissa. When we finally arrived behind the wards at court, we exited the jet and went straight to the large meeting/throne room. I could see that some of the council were a little wary of the Volturi and their guards. The Cullens, minus Renesmee and the girls were here and I briefly wondered who was watching the girls but Edward heard my thought and mouthed 'Jake' to me and I relaxed a little. The Denali were also here along with some of the other smaller clans for this meeting and the Moroi were fearful of the clans that stuck to the human diet. As the room quieted, Lissa welcomed all of the clans and the meeting began. Naturally, the clans who hadn't adopted the animal diet were a little miffed that their food source was being restricted, but understood that the purpose of this alliance was the eradication of the strigoi.

The treaty was adopted by the Volturi and the other clans relatively quickly and once the clans dispersed to their homes, they set out to destroy the strigoi in the areas of their home ranges. As the years passed, there was peace between our worlds and the strigoi number dropped to an all-time low. Our kind eventually changed their habits to partake in the animal diet and few of our kind were created. The Volturi gave up the throne after several more decades and passes the throne to their chosen successors.

Dimitri wanted to be changed so that he wouldn't leave me and our daughters behind in death. Carlisle turned him as he did the rest of his family and he has done well with this life. Our daughters grew like Renesmee until they were about seven and they were stuck forever with the looks of an eighteen year old. Dimitri and I were finally married and we lived our lives as we did before, with our new family.

The only sadness we experienced was the loss of our mortal friends and family. Lissa and Christian died of old age after a long rule as king and queen. Their successor was ironically an Ivashkov, but maintained the treaty we held during Lissa's reign. Adrian found love in the form of my dear alchemist friend Sydney. She was not very comfortable with me anymore, but we did maintain some friendship until their deaths. Mia and Eddie were much the same as the others. Jill eventually married another royal Moroi and took her place on the council when she reached 18. The couple died of old age like the rest. Liss had three daughters and two sons. Adrian and Sydney had two sons and Mia and Eddie had two daughters and a son. Jill and her husband had three boys. Lissa and Jill had successfully brought the Dragomir name from the brink of extinction, but it was sad to watch my friends wither away as they aged and died. Dimitri's family were much the same and we kept minimal contact with them for several years but we cut contact with them after watching Olena wither and die. Dimitri and I couldn't handle seeing them perish before us and we just didn't want to see it, even if we knew that I t would happen. Janine was somewhat a different story. She died during some of the first battles with the strigoi. We had never been very close, but I was saddened by her passing. Abe was by far the worst. We had grown rather close and he got really sick just before he passed. He had signed over his entire estate to me and had everything set where it would never be questioned and all papers were taken care of. A part of me wanted to make him like us but he didn't want that. His death was one of the first after Janine and it was surprisingly the hardest aside from Lissa's. After the first couple of decades, those that I knew aside from our kind were fewer and fewer in number.

When the Volturi named their successor, I was surprised they name me and my daughters to form the three required for the position. We accepted the appointment but didn't stay in Volterra that often. Our home was with the Cullens. Our daughters both found their mates about a century ago and we were all happy with our lives. We had peace with the Moroi world and visited court every so often. There were few clan disputes and we even had agreements with the wolves who no longer hunted us. I occasionally employed them to find rouge vampires who would cause problems with the treaty, but they mostly eradicated small remainants of the strigoi that would linger on occasion. For the most part, everyone was happy, but we could only hope that lasted.

The End

**This is it guys. i know that this isnt what you probably had in mind for an ending, but sometimes its nice to have happy endings. Please R&R. You guys are great.**


End file.
